Egyptian Sorcery
by AlantisB
Summary: Yugi defeated Pegasus but disappears in the Shadow Realm to arrive in a new world. Egyptian magic lives on, but the duel monsters disappeared here. How will the wizard world cope with the Shadow Game’s King? YGOHP x-over, SLASH
1. Meioh

**Egyptian Sorcery**

**By AlantisB**

**Chapter One**

_"The truth.__ It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."-- Dumbledore_

Yugi moaned, his head was pounding a steady beat against his brain, or so it felt. His throat was parched, leaving his tongue with a feeling of dead weight sandpaper. Someone lifted a glass to his lips and he lapped up the iced water quickly. Right away his throat felt better and the pounding in his head faded to a more tolerable headache. 

He struggled to remember what lead him to this state but his mind drew a blank. Yawning, he snuggled deeper into his covers. The fight with his mind made him feel tired again, and soon he was drifting off to sleep without ever opening his eyes.

The Dark Magician sat the glass on the nightstand and sighed. He brushed the blond bangs out of Yugi's eyes and caressed the soft cheek gently. He hadn't wanted to do this to his charge, but it was necessary for him to grow into his powers without the distractions of other Millennium Item holders. 

The transition between dimensions was hard on the young boy, but he would pull through in a day or two. Then he would have to deal with the questions the boy was bound to ask, no doubt the spirit inside the puzzle would demand an explanation of him he wasn't sure he wanted to say.

He stood and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

*

Yugi woke up feeling energetic as if he had slept for twenty years like in the English story he was reading in class called Rip Van Wrinkle. He couldn't remember a time since before his mother died when he felt so light. It was if a heavy weight had dropped off his shoulders leaving him stronger than before, able to take on anything. In short, he felt like a normal teenager. How odd.

It took him but a moment to realize he wasn't in his room. In fact, he wasn't in a room he recognized at all! A quick look around the room showed foreign furniture. The bed he had been sleeping on was a soft mattress. The sheets were made of a very fine silk the likes of which he had never seen and was a deep green that reflected a silver color in the light. Overhanging the bed were curtains of silver draped dramatically to loop around the bedposts. To his right was a night table where his puzzle laid on a silk green pillow, nuzzled toward the middle like a small bed. At his left was a simple desk, an empty shelf standing upright next to it and a bottle of ink with a few pieces of paper strung about the desktop.

The room was small, but decorated in a way that made the room seem bigger than it actually was. Yugi felt the fear gripping his heart ease a bit as he slipped the puzzle on, the familiar weight around his neck calmed him from the panic he felt waking up in a strange place.

Footsteps sounded from a little distance away from the room. Yugi swallowed hard, his Adam apple bobbing up and down as he realized he could be in a sticky situation in just a few short moments. His eyes darted around the room for a weapon but none jumped into his sight. 

When he was about to loose all hope, his eyes darted over to the desk where the ink well sat. Jumping out of the bed, he dashed over to the desk and grabbed the bottle as the door opened. With a battle cry he twisted the cap off and splashed the ink into the person's eyes in one smooth movement.

The person sputtered in surprise but Yugi didn't wait to see what he would do next. Darting out of the room, his feet slapped the wooden floor loudly as he ran away from his capture. 

His heart was pounding a million miles a minute and his leg muscles burned with lactic acid as he twisted around corners like a frightened animal trapped in a corner. His lungs burned, and he started to feel a bit dizzy. His body wasn't in the best shape if he was breathing hard when running for just a few minutes, he noted.

His heart pounded against his chest as he wheezed for air. He managed to duck into what looked to be a strange kitchen and hid under the table cloth. Breathing in heavy through his nose, Yugi put his hand over his mouth to smother the sound of his breathing. 

Without thinking about it, he curled his knees to his chest and grasped the puzzle with one hand holding on for dear life. He was scared, and alone. He prayed that his capture wouldn't find him and hurt him. 

Footsteps walked into the kitchen. Yugi froze, his back stiffened as the hair on the back of his neck rose. He curled a fist and tensed as the shadow of an arm reached down under the table cloth and slim, unnaturally long fingers curled at the end of it, bunching the cloth up. Yugi swung.

Another hand caught the fist swiftly. A soft, gentle voice spoke. "Calm down. I will not hurt you."

Yugi peaked through his fingers not even realizing he had shut his eyes. Pale, wolf blue eyes stared into his violet ones. Strains of lavender hair were swept over one of the eyes, giving the person's face a darker tone. Soft, high cheek bones stood out against the flesh while thin lips curved into a gentle smile. Staring into the eyes, Yugi felt himself relax and the man let go of his fist.

The man stood up and walked over to the kitchen chair to sit. "Come out from under here and I will speak of why you are here."

Trusting that the man would keep his word, Yugi climbed out from under the table and sat in the other sit across from the man. Now that he wasn't under the table, Yugi took in the full view of the man.

He was tall and lean, dressed in a dark purple turtle neck and black slacks. Around his neck a small pendent in the shape of a shelled green gem stood proudly displayed for all to see. He had a calm about him that dispelled any remaining tension in Yugi's body and he felt that perhaps the man was not out to hurt him. But for some reason he looked vaguely familiar.

The man leaned back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest and his legs folded as well. He gave Yugi a small smile, letting him know he knew that the boy was checking him out. "My name is Meioh. But you know me by another name; Dark Magician."

Yugi gasped. "The Dark Magician from my Duel Monsters deck? No way!"

"Yes way," Meioh nodded. "I am the very same from your deck, Master Yugi."

"But how?"

Meioh's eyes slid to the far off wall. "I cannot say right now. But I am sure you have many questions you would like to ask me."

Yugi frowned. Yes, he did have questions, lots of them, but he wanted to know how could one of his card monsters turn into a real person? Kaiba made the holographic fields and it was true that his Dark Magician exhibited some strange behaviors while being played, but he never suspected something like this would happen. It was like he was stuck in the Twilight Zone or something. Perhaps the spirit knows?

**Yami****?******

**_Yes aibou?_**

****

**Can you take over, for a bit I mean? I know you have some questions you want answered too and you're better at getting information out of people without them knowing it.**

**_Are you sure you want me to?_**

****

**Please?**

**_Alright Aibou._****_ I will switch with you. I'll try and find out what exactly is going on._**

****

**Thank you, Yami.**

**_Anytime._****__**

****

****

The change was so quick that Meioh almost didn't notice. But having been around both his masters on the battlefield had allowed him to see the differences in their appearances right away. While Yugi had soft curved cheeks and big bright violet eyes, Yami was all angles and slightly taller with crimson eyes. His body language was all about confidence and attitude while Yugi had the confidence too, it was clouded with self-doubt.

Yami Yugi narrowed his eyes and spoke, his voice a tone deeper than his other. "Meioh, Dark Magician, what ever you wish to be called, I want to know where are we?"

"Meioh, if you please Master Yami. We are in a house I constructed named 'Eye of Ra'."

 "And where is the Eye of Ra, Meioh?" Yami raised a bow in a questioning manner.

Meioh hesitated for a moment, then stated in a somewhat resigned voice. "It is near London, England."

"If you should be so inclined, could you tell me why?"

"I cannot say at this moment sir."

"Cannot or will not?"

"…Cannot, Master Yami."

Yami snorted and leaned over his arms lying on the table. "Oh?" His tone was dangerously calm. Meioh almost wished he would yell at him, he would certainly feel much safer from his master's wrath if he were screaming at him. "Why is it that you drag my other and I to this place yet cannot tell me the reason for such an action? Do you wish us harm?"

Meioh looked choked in shock. "What? No, of course not! Why would I hurt my masters?"

"Tell me why we are here and how we got to this place, and I will not banish you to the Shadow Realm… yet." 

The threat was clear to either speak the answers the pharaoh wanted to know or else he would not be in the physical world much longer. Meioh was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he told his masters the reason why, then he would be exposing part of his plans in training him in his powers, but if he did not tell him what he wanted to know, he risked leaving his masters untrained and alone in a strange world he knew nothing about.

Meioh slumped in his seat, beaten. "You had just finished the duel with Pegasus, and had not been released from the shadow realm quite yet. 

Pegasus lay across his scattered cards on the other side of the field, his ego wounded and his pride nonexistent. He was left with no will in his body having lost to a boy and at the same time, lost his chance to be reunited with his love. You were distracted by the conversation with your weakened other, discussing if Kaiba, Mokuba, and your grandfather were free from the soul cards.

My card had not been taken off the field playing spot, and as such I was still on the field, even if the field was not activated. For some time I had noticed that many are after your puzzle, and it was my duty as your monster to make sure you are kept safe, even from yourself. 

I had been looking for a chance like this one, to be able to carry out the plan I had crafted to protect you from the other millennium item holders until you were ready for them. While you were distracted, I cast a silencing spell around me so that my actions would not attract attention by the noise. Since I could not be seen nor heard, I activated my powers and channeled them into my staff.

As the build up of magic surrounded the staff gem, I chanted under my breath a new spell I had found in my spell book not too long ago. With a slashing motion, the tip of my staff ripped the very fabric of the shadow realm, leaving a gaping scratch where you stood not five feet away. 

You were knocked out from the magical overload and I grabbed your cards from off the playing field grid and kept my own card on the top of your deck, face up so that the magic radiating in the air around us would keep me active.  I picked you up and put you over my shoulder and jumped into the rip.

The tunnel was a nauseating rainbow of colors, and seemed to be an endless wormhole of nonexistence until I stumbled upon a glowing doorway. I peaked in, scanned the information flooding my brain from which the doorway gave. Magic was alive and well in this dimension, and I liked the overall feel of the world. I could help you train here and no one would notice.

It was not until after I stepped into the doorway that I realized Duel Monsters were not active in this reality and that technically, I should cease to be active as well. But I was too late to jump back out of the doorway and we were transported to this clearing in the middle of a forest area. My image flickered as the rip in the shadow realm closed, and you fell through me onto the ground.

I felt a pulling sensation in the bottom of my stomach and I was afraid. I did not want to leave you alone and unprotected by yourself so I fought the sensation to lie down and go to the deep sleep. After a few nerve-racking minutes, my body solidified in a way it never had before. I had a heart beat and I had blood flowing through my veins. I realized that I was alive, like you.

I picked up my staff where I had dropped it and looked around the clearing. We needed a place to live but to stay hidden for a while and this was the best spot that came to me at that moment. I reached into the protected pocket on the inside of my armor and drew out one of your cards. Using my magic, I summoned the Ancient Elf to help me make this house we are in. But unlike me, the Ancient Elf did not become real flesh, alive, but he helped me cast spells to make the house. When he finished his task, he was called back to the Shadow Realm.

I brought you inside the new home and put you in the room you had woken up in. That was two days ago."

Meioh licked his dry lips. That was the longest he had ever spoken in his time of creation. He never gave speeches, but for his master he had to tell what he knew and by that he had to lecture him on what he was doing, the reason for doing it, and why he was doing it in the first place. 

Yami Yugi was quiet for a moment as he sorted through the information Meioh had told him. So they were not on their world, but on another where magic did exist and was used more freely than their home. Duel Monsters were not active, which meant the timeline in this world was different than his own, and most likely his other and their enemies did not exist. 

Also, he managed to get his first question answered by Meioh without him noticing that he had answered it. So, his monster was alive and a person, but with all the powers he had when he was just a duel monster. He smiled secretly to himself, he still had it.

Yami had to admit, if only to himself, that Meioh was a crafty planner. He had not realized nor remembered this incident after the Pegasus battle. He had a black spot in his memory. Yami had no cause to distrust Meioh's story, for it was most likely true. Which meant that his own monster was going to have to teach him how to use magic from his puzzle he did not know how to use on his own -which was not bad but it was a bit embarrassing. 

**_Aibou_****_? _**

**Huh? Oh! Yami, did you find out anything?**

Yami sent an amused smile to his other mentally. **_You were not paying attention?_**

****

A wave of embarrassment washed over him from Yugi. **I was! I just, um, didn't hear it.**

**_Meioh_****_ has sent us to another world where magic is used more freely than at home and he is going to teach us how to use the puzzle's magic._**

****

**Oh. Yugi paused. ****What should we do?**

**_At the moment Aibou, it looks as though we will follow his plan. I see no harm of it, and it would be interesting to explore a world different than our own, would it not?_**

****

**Yeah! But what about our friends, did they find out what happened?**

It was Yami's turn to feel embarrassed. He didn't think of their friends and how they had reacted to all of this. He looked up at Meioh. "What of our friends? Do they know what happened?"

"No, not at all," Meioh sighed. "They must have concluded you are trapped in the Shadow Realm and will think you are dead. But when you return to your world, I think the time that passed there will only be but a few minutes."

**_Aibou_****_?_****__**

****

**I heard. I think this will be fun! And I get to hang out with my favorite card, live action and three-dimensional interaction. How many people can say they've done that?**

**_None, I suppose. But don't let yourself get too carried away. We are in a strange world. You are also in another country, and the customs could be different. Remember that._**

****

**Yes Yami. I will.**

**_Aibou_****_?_****__**

****

**Yes?  
  
**

**_Have fun._**

****

Yugi smiled. 

Meioh watched as the two switched again. No matter how many times he saw it, it still fascinated him to watch the body language switch, and the characteristics change. He ran his fingers through his bangs and sighed. Yugi practically blinded him with the huge smile on his face, and a star struck gaze. Luckily, the moment was broken when the young boy's stomach growled.

Yugi reddened in shame. "Um, I guess I'm kind of hungry."

"That's alright. I thought you might get hungry when you woke up so I made some hot cakes." Meioh stood up. "I'll get it for you."

"Thank you, Meioh."

The former Dark Magician smiled softly. "You are welcome, Master Yugi."

**_TBC_**


	2. Rags

**Egyptian Sorcery**

**By AlantisB**

**Chapter Two**

_"It is our actions that make us who we are far more than our abilities."_

–Dumbledore

After breakfast, (chocolate chip hotcakes drowning in syrup—Yugi's favorite), Meioh decided that he would take his young charge for a tour around the mansion he had named Eye of Ra. Yugi had no objection, he was practically bouncing in excitement at the very idea of it. He led the boy to his bedroom and pointed out the closet where his clothes were kept then left him alone to change.

Yugi opened the closet and his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise. Inside from wall to wall were several punk outfits his grandfather had never let him wear. Despite his friends' insistent thoughts of him being youthfully innocent, he was into punk spikes and buckles, leather and other bondage-y clothing that his grandfather never approved of. 

When he moved in with his grandfather, the old man had stopped the leather hot pants and the tight, muscle exposing shirts and the spiked collars and bracelets. But when his grandfather wanted Yugi to dye his hair back to black and no longer spike it, Yugi put his foot down and refused. 

"Yugi, I won't have you ruining the household name with your outrageous hair colors and style! This rebellious behavior has to stop now. I told my daughter not to let you choose your own way of doing this and I see that I was right to think so." Grandpa folded his arms, staring down the younger boy.

"But grandpa," he remembered saying. "Please, I like my hair this way. If you won't let me wear the clothes I want, at least let me choose how I want to fix my hair. I promise I won't go out and buy any more spikes and buckles if you let me. I'll even stop fighting if you want. Just please let me wear my hair this way."

His grandpa's face softened and he sighed. "Alright Yugi, you can wear your hair like that if you want to. I'll hold you to your promise not to fight, do you hear me?"

Yugi had nodded reluctantly and mumbled a "Yes sir." 

In his last school, he had gotten into numerous fights from bullies trying to pick on him because of his height and child-like features. He never started the fights and didn't really like to fight but he had to. When the bullies had stopped verbally abusing him, they moved on to beating him up. 

He wasn't going to stand for it, however. Not really knowing quite how, he would fight back guys twice his height and weight without himself getting hit too much. He wasn't going to roll over and let someone beat him up just because he was different.

When his mother found out, she had gotten very angry and locked him in his room for two weeks only letting him out to go to school and driving to pick him up as soon as the bell signaling that classes were over rang. The two weeks were long and hard, he had trouble talking to his other punk friends and they were getting pissed off at him and soon left him alone when he was finally able to hang out again. Two days after he had stopped being punished, his mother died in a car crash just off of the Nerima distract, the doctors and police said she had run into a building when two kids ran in front of her car and she swerved to avoid them.

So he had stopped wearing his leather and his buckles and spikes. Sometimes he was able to sneak a leather shirt under his school uniform and wear a buckled necklace, but that was it. He missed those clothes. Now he had a closet full of the clothes he had once loved and cherished! Yugi's face bloomed into a full-fledged, blinding smile. 

**This being in "another world" stuff might be an interesting change of the norm, wouldn't you say Yami?**

**_Yes it will be. You better change so that we can explore our new home, aibou._**

****

**Oh! Right, I forgot. Yugi sent a smile to his other.**

He quickly changed into a pair of dark blue leather pants and a leather sleeveless shirt with buckles going down the middle. Yugi put on the boots he had found in the closet and a buckled collar he had found on the hanging rack in the closet. 

A knock sounded from behind the door. "Are you ready for the tour, Master Yugi?" Meioh asked through the door.

"Just a minute!" Yugi called back. 

A minute later, Yugi opened the door to see Meioh leaning against the wall, a small leather-bound book in his hands and half-moon spectacles perched on his nose. The former Dark Magician looked to be reading an old book, the leather was worn at the edges and the Egyptian symbol of the Eye of Ra was etched on the front cover. 

Meioh looked up from his book, and gave his young master a small smile. He snapped the book closed and it disappeared with a puff of purple smoke. He tucked his glasses inside his shirt and stood up properly. "Are you ready to explore your new home, Master Yugi?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see the whole thing, is it big?"

"Well," Meioh looked thoughtfully straight ahead for a moment. "I suppose. On the outside, the house looks as big as the Game Shop since the clearing is very small. But the inside, from what I have explored so far, seems as large as one of the small pyramids in Egypt. Not the three big ones, that would be larger than most buildings today, but the smaller prayer temple ones."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh! How is that possible?"

"Magic," Meioh replied simply, as if it explained everything. Perhaps it had.

*

For the next few days, Yami and Yugi settled in their new home. The two of them would explore the house, Yugi doing the walking while Yami would map out the house in their shared mind. Meioh thought that it was a bit eccentric for his masters to walk around all day and do nothing but note what room was where and what hall led to what room but he said nothing about it. He guessed that maybe it was a challenge to keep them both occupied until he started the training lesions.

While his charges were mapping the house, Meioh spent his time reading his spell book -which kept having new and frighteningly simple Latin spells appearing in unwritten pages that were never there before. Sometimes he would test the new spells and felt a wave of satisfaction when he completed the spell correctly with his staff. With each new page in his book, there seemed to be a spell for just about everything. It was an exciting challenge and he thought that maybe he should have his charges learn these spells before continuing onto the puzzle magic. This way they could get a feel of their magic before they attempted to tap into the magic of items.

After the third day, Yugi walked in the sitting room and plopped down in a chair next to him. Meioh looked up at the young boy, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What can I do for you, Master Yugi?"

Yugi sank further into his chair as he sighed. "Meioh, where's my deck? I know you have it since I can't find it. I'm starting to get bored and there's nothing to do. The only way I know I could pass time is to think up new combinations for my strategy."

Meioh put his book down on his lap and took off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. "You can't have it at the moment, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Yugi frowned. "I always carried my deck around before, I don't understand."

"Masters, listen closely." Meioh had a serious expression dotting his face. "You know that we are in a new world where magic is freer than it is at home. This means that your deck is hosting more power. Master Yami, you know some of the Shadow Games where you and Pegasus had to duel there and use only your own magic to summon the monsters and to keep them there. Master Yugi, you couldn't hold the monsters because you were not trained in your magic where Master Yami obviously had been in a past life.

What you don't understand is the fact that here there is more magic to play with- which means that the deck monsters could easily free themselves from the Shadow Realm if the user of the deck has no control over their magic energies. We cannot have that! How could this world handle the release of the Shadow Games again? You would be stuck in the same situation as before, my masters, and I cannot allow that. You must train before you get your deck back."

"Then train us!" Yami was in control now, his voice deep in his anger. "You have done nothing for three days—leaving my other and I to find a way to entertain ourselves. I will not sit here and do nothing when there are things that must be done, Meioh."

Meioh sighed. "Give me another few days. I have yet to finish looking over the new spells in my book. Since you both have mapped out the house, why don't you explore the forest? Perhaps something in there will keep you entertained until dinner. Then we can discuss what we shall do if we need to venture further than these woods and out into this world."

Yami Yugi stared at him for a moment before nodding in acceptance. He didn't like the fact he was going to have to sit around and do nothing, but his other seemed a bit excited at the prospect of going outside for a change. 

**He said we can go out?**

**_Yes aibou._**

****

**Great! It should be fun.**

**_I'm sure. Yami sounded almost sarcastic._**

Yugi sent him a reassuring smile. **It will be! You've never climbed a tree before, you'll like it.**

Outside the house, the forest was like walking into a dream. He had never seen a forest before, not really. Duelist Kingdom didn't count because he wasn't taking the time to sit around and admire nature. Now that he had the chance and he wasn't in a rush he liked the atmosphere of the forest. There was always some type of sound, an insect buzzing in his ear, birds chirping, lots of different things going on about their daily lives in one big giant community. 

He itched to go out into the woods and find the perfect tree to climb to show his other half the finer points of childhood. And what was stopping him? Yugi realized that with his own monster as his guardian, he almost had free rein of what he wanted to do and no one could tell him any different! He could dress the way he wanted, eat what he wanted, and play games all day long whether it was a physical game or a mental one. No one could stand in his way. Yugi felt a grin coming on and didn't stop it from showing.

Without another thought, he dashed into the woods like a deer on speed as he raced in between bushes and trees. Sometimes he would slow down to glance at the scenery but he mostly wanted to run. He was free! It felt so good to drop the chains he had put on for his grandfather and the chains he carried around for his new friends. 

He was himself, with his other half, and his own monster guardian- no one to hide his true self from anymore. Well, Yami knew who he was since he was himself, in a way, and therefore knew his own nature. This was confusing in its own right and would give Freud a headache, Yugi was sure it would. Yami was like a split personality but when manifested changed his body to suit him. 

**_I thank you for that obviously underestimated thought, aibou._**

****

Yugi smirked, his face losing that shockingly sweet beat-me-up expression. He almost looked like Yami, without the full confidence. **You're welcome Yami! Glad to help you in your teen-life-crisis.**

**_No more prime-time TV for you._**

****

**Meanie****! Yami grinned.**

A twig snapped loudly in the suddenly quite forest, breaking Yugi out of his thoughts and his ran came to a full stop. He looked in the direction the sound came from and a dark shape moved in the shadow of the trees. He held his breath, wondering what the noise had come from and worried still if it was some kind of forest creature that could harm him. A black furred shape shifted into the light and Yugi's eyes widened, it was a—

"Dog? What's a dog doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

The dog looked terrible. Its fur was matted with dirt and twigs, and you could see its ribs through the layers of skin and fur. The poor thing was starving and seemed too weak to move much farther. Two feet from him, the dog collapsed unconscious from dehydration and starvation. Yugi gasped and reached out toward it.

**_Careful aibou! You don't know if the dog is rabid._**

****

**But Yami! Look at it, it seriously needs some help. I don't see any foam or anything that shows he's rabid.**

**_It's a wild dog._**

****

**No, I don't think so. But it might be abandoned. Can't we just take it back to the house and help it?**

**_I don't know. We still don't know where it came from._**

****

**Please?**

Yami sent the feeling of a mental sigh. **_Alright! But first sign of it being dangerous, we get rid of it. And don't get too attached aibou, Meioh might not let you keep it._**

****

**Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-Yami chuckled as he switched with his other.**

He picked up the dog, startled at how light it was despite its size. His other was right. This dog was in poor condition and would die without any help. No matter how much he mistrusted the creature, he couldn't let an animal suffer for his thoughts alone with no ground of fact to base it on. Together with his worried other and the dog lying nearly dead in his arms, Yami set out back for the house walking as quickly as possible with hope that he would make it in time to save the creature his other was fond of.

*

"Well, the bad news is the dog is suffering from starvation, malnutricion, dehydration, and a mild cold." Meioh stated as he came out of the room they were using for the sick dog. It was across from Yugi's room because the boy wanted to be able to check up on the dog whenever he felt he needed to.

Yugi chewed on his lip and glanced back at the room. "The good news," he lingered hopefully, wanting to know if there was any.

"The good news is, with plenty of rest and susentence, he will be on his way to a full recovery." Meioh smiled gently as his young master's smile brightened up his young face. It was a happy smile, he was glad he made his master happy. Perhaps the dog will keep the two of them busy while he learned the new spells?

"Meioh?"

Meioh looked up, not even aware he had been staring at his feet in thought. "Yes, Master Yugi?"

"Can we keep him? Please? I promise I'll watch out for him, and feed him, and do all the other stuff he needs done. Just let me keep him please?" Yugi begged. 

How could anyone resist a face like that? He sighed. "Fine, but take good care of him."

"I will! I promise!"

Yugi went into the dog's room and sat down on the bed next to it. He started to pet the tangled fur gently, watching the soft rise and fall of its chest. 

**_What will you name him?_**

****

Yugi frowned in thought. **I don't know. I never had a pet before.**

**_A name is something that defines the character of a creature and describes the creature itself._**

****

**I don't know enough about him to name him Yami! Maybe I could call him Rags, because his fur is so loose it looks likes he's wearing some.**

**_That sounds like a good name, I suppose. Will you call him that?_**

****

**I think I will. My dog Rags, Yugi smiled. ****It has a nice flow to it.**

**_That it does aibou._**

****

**Then that will be his name! Rags.**

**_Go tell Meioh the name of your new dog, so that he may know what to call it when it wakes up._**

****

**Okay.**

As Yugi left the room, a pair of brown eyes enveloped under a curtain of dirty black fur stared after him, a question lit in its eyes.

**_TBC_**


	3. Braggins

**Egyptian Sorcery**

**By AlantisB**

**Chapter Three**

_"Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them."_

_-Dumbledore_

"In a duel of the Ancient times, there was no electricity or technology to bring power and life to the duel monsters as it is in our times. The only power a duelist had was the power of their mind and their magic. This magic the duelist used depended not on their station of society, but on their soul. If the person was of weak mind, they would not become a duelist simply because they have not the will to control one monster, let alone an entire deck.

A duelist deck is a very important implement of their amount of power. The more monsters of higher power, the more control the person had over the Shadow monsters and their powers. Seto Kaiba is an interesting example of a powerful duelist. To control not one, but three powerful dragons and other several powerful monsters, in this day and age where the Shadow Games have diminished into a mere child game, is extraordinary."

Yugi interrupted Meioh in the middle of his lecture, "Meioh?"

Meioh raised an eyebrow. "Yes Master Yugi?"

"I don't understand. If Duel Monsters is just a card game now, why is it I have to learn how to control my magical energies?"

"It's simple explanation, master. The Games have not ended, they are merely delayed. Eventually the games will come back and stronger than before with the new technology at hand now. In the Shadow Realm, there are several monsters that have already woken up from their big sleep, and are ready to duel again. I myself was one of those that had woken early and sought to teach the new duelists the rules of Ancient Times so that perhaps the mistakes made in the last Game will not happen in this one. 

In Seto Kaiba's deck, one of his Blue-Eyes had woken up before me, if you remember that incident on Duelist Kingdom when suddenly the Dark Kaiba's Blue-Eyes attack was launched but did not affect you or the Feral Imp. Already in his dreams, the Blue-Eyes teaches the young priest the rules and mannerisms one must behave when dueling."

"But," Yugi chewed on his pen he was using to take notes with. "Kaiba doesn't have a Millennium Item. How could he duel?"

"I believe that Seto Kaiba has the ability to become a wizard if he chooses to. In Ancient Egypt, his type of wizard would be considered a position of the Priest of Ra or the High Priest because of his control of the three dragons and his tactical mind and dueling strategy." Meioh folded his arms cross his chest. "But he would only be allowed to become the High Priest if he was born into the family line of High Priests and is the oldest son. Do you understand?"

Yugi sighed. "Yes."

**Yami****?******

**_Yes aibou?_**

****

**I'm bored! This is just like school! Yugi whined to his darker half. ****I want to go outside and play with Rags. I mean he's feeling better and stuff. But Meioh dragged me for a lesion and I'm getting this big lecture. Could you listen to it instead? Please?**

**_No, I will not._**

****

Yugi pouted mentally. **But, why won't you?**

**_I hate lectures. I'll fall asleep._**

****

**So you'll make me die of boredom and get yelled at when I fall asleep?**

**_That's the gist of it._**

****

**You're cruel. **

A feeling of great amusement passed over Yugi from Yami. **_I know. Being a spirit has advantages._**

****

**Fine.**** You're not allowed to have any more chocolate, and you can't play with my toys in my soul room anymore!**

**_How did you know about that?_**

****

Yugi smiled mysteriously. **A magician never tells his secrets.**

**_Ha. Ha. Ha. The dry, sarcastic laugh echoed in his mind as Yugi yawned and struggled to get back to paying attention to the lecture he was supposed to know._**

For the rest of the day, or at least until early afternoon well into one o'clock, Yugi spent his mornings and early afternoons learning on how to handle the drain his deck used on his magical energies. He learned the theories behind the process of summoning a monster from the Shadow Realm, and techniques that allowed him to manipulate his puzzle to act as a focus foundation for his games. Without the foundation, the magic used during a shadow duel could cause his energy to drain him to death, leaving him an empty husk with a solid gold puzzle around its neck.

Yami was a big help when he was dealing with the puzzle. For the thousands of years that the pharaoh had been inside the puzzle, he had learned most of the inner workings of it. The puzzle inside acted as a giant maze, with deadly traps that was extremely hard to find, but easy to stumble upon. Meioh had said that inside the center of the maze, there was a door that would lead to the core of the Shadow Realm, the focus point. Yami had never visited the core itself, but he had felt the pull of magic towards something into the maze whenever Yugi dueled even with the cards and holographic technology.

After about two weeks learning on how to manipulate his magic to use the puzzle as his focus object, Meioh stated that as a final test of his skill before being handled his deck back was to summon a monster successfully using his magic as he was taught.

Meioh shuffled Yugi's deck and laid it flat on the palm of his hand, the deck facing down. "Master Yugi, take one card from the top of the deck. Whatever card it is, you must summon it. If you do not summon it, you will spend the next two weeks revising on your techniques and skills, you may have another chance after that."

Yugi swallowed hard. **Wish me luck, Yami.**

**_Good luck, aibou. I am sure you will do well._**

****

**I hope so. I don't want to go through another week of lectures by Meioh.**

**_If it helps, you have done well this past week in using your magic. You are really supposed to go through another week of training._**

****

Yugi frowned thoughtfully. **And how do you know that?**

**_I.._****_ I don't really know. It just came to me. Yami shivered mentally. _**

**Okay. Calm down, we'll figure out that later. **

**_You are right, aibou. Don't be nervous._**

****

**When you say that I get nervous!**

**_Sorry._**

****

Yugi sucked in a deep breath, then sighed relaxing his tensing muscles. He could do this. All he had to do was summon a monster and then he would be able to get his deck back. Just one monster and he would be able to look at his cards he missed so much. As he reached out for the card, he prayed to the Heart of the Cards that he would get a monster that he could handle.

His fingers plucked the top card from the deck and he flipped it over to see the other side. Yugi's face broke out into a warm smile, "The Celtic Guardian!" He murmured. It was always showing up just when he needed it, like the Dark Magician. It was one of his other favorite cards. He hoped he could summon it.

He flicked his wrist and the card flew, cutting through the air as it spun on its back. "I summon you! Celtic Guardian, come to me!" Yugi cried as he held his hand out to the card. The eye on his puzzle glowed golden as the puzzle started to emit light. The light exploded to the ceiling and Yugi had to cover his eyes with the other arm so not to be blinded by the brightness.

As the light faded, a figure immerged dressed in green and silver armor, leather shirt and pants outlining finely toned warrior muscles. Blonde silky hair shined in the light from under a helmet, and a face with sharp curves and long pointy ears standing out from the hair. Two triangles of warrior paint marked under each eye as the duel monster raised his sword in an armed position.

Meioh nodded with an open smile as he congratulated his young master. He walked over his fellow monster and held out an arm. Celtic Guardian reached out and clasped the arm in a warrior's greeting and gave Meioh a small smile. "You have taught the master well, he has made much progress." The voice of the warrior was quiet, but assertive. "He will be a fine duelist for the Games."

"I hope he will be," Meioh glanced over to Yugi who had not been paying attention to the conversation because he was telling Yami all about what happened. "He has a lot of potential to be the King."

"I must go now, friend. Our young master will be drained as it is if I stay here much more without having a purpose." Celtic glanced up and down at Meioh and smirked. "A nice look, if I do say for myself. You hide warrior muscles under all that armor after all, magician."

Meioh couldn't help the blush that rose and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, Master Yugi. Now that you have summoned a monster, return it to the Shadow Realm."

Yugi nodded and concentrated, holding out a hand. "Return to the Shadow Realm," he stated softly. Celtic Guardian stepped back from Meioh and was encased with golden light. With a flash, Celtic Guardian was gone. Leaving the card to float in the middle of the air, then it zipped back to Yugi's outstretched hand.

"That went well," Yugi whispered before he collapsed.

Yami took control before his other's body hit the ground and he slapped his palms down to catch himself. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead, his body trembling with exhaustion the strain the puzzle had put his other through. "A nap will do well now, Meioh. But I do not think I could walk back upstairs to the bed."

Meioh nodded and picked up Yami damsel-in-distress style. He carried his young charge to his room and pulled back the covers to lay him down. Rags jumped up onto the bed and stretched across Yami's chest with half his body. Meioh smirked and scratched that spot under the chin Rags liked so much. 

The dog was a wonder, at first he acted distrustful towards both Yugi/Yami and himself, but after a week or so of Yugi bringing him little snacks in bed without Meioh realizing it, the dog began to like the both of them. In fact, at the moment he seemed distressed at seeing his human breathing hard as if he had ran a marathon and sweating like he had a fever.

"It's okay Rags," Yami muttered, half-asleep as he started to pet the dog's head slowly. "I'm just tired. After my nap we can go play in the woods."

Rags whined and nudged his snout under Yami's chin and made keening noises in the back of his throat trying to comfort the young pharaoh. Meioh brushed the wet blonde bangs from his masters' forehead and tapped the edge of the bed. "Rags let Master Yami sleep. You can visit after his nap."

The dog glanced at the former Dark Magician and gave a comforting lick on Yami's curled fingers by his side and jumped off the bed to follow Meioh out of the room. The pair walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Soon Meioh was cooking up lunch; chicken leftovers for Rags, a fruit salad for himself, and a plate of curry with some soy sauce.

A gentle tapping on his kitchen window brought Meioh out of his thoughts and he walked over to the window in a bewildered confusion when an owl flew in after he opened the window. The owl fluttered around the room a few times before settling down on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Strangely, what looked like a letter was clasped in its beak.

Meioh glanced at Rags, who had looked up at the sound of the tapping, and then back at the owl. With a shrug, he took the letter from the owl. 

Eye of Ra

Middle of a Clearing

1313 Dead End Drive

The letter was addressed to the house in violet ink, calligraphy-type writing. He turned the envelope over to see a violet waxed seal of, surprisingly, an owl in flight. Under the flying owl, the words "Ministry Of Magic" was written. Meioh wanted to throw it away, he suddenly had a bad feeling about the letter, but he opened it for pure curiosity's sake.

_"To Whomever This May Concern,_

_            At __1:05__ this afternoon, the alarm for Improper Use of Magic in a Muggle community alert sounded. I am sorry for this inconvenience, but you are not registered to use magic. This is extremely worrisome and the Head of the Department of Improper Use of Magic would like to set up an appointment with you. If you do not respond to this letter, you will be arrested and charged for misuse in magic._

_            To respond to this letter, please send your reply with the mail owl that this letter came with. Thank you for your time and consideration._

_Brutus Braggins_

_Ass.__ Head Manager _

_Improper Use of Magic Department"_

Meioh dropped the letter in shock. Rags padded over to the letter and sniffed at it, and stared. He started to growl at it. The growl shook the magician out of his thoughts. He reached down and picked it up off the floor. He looked around for a pen and found one in the junk drawer that worked. Meioh quickly scrawled the answer on the pack of the page.

            _"Mr. Brutus Braggins,_

_            There is no trouble at all to get this all cleared up, if you will. I do not mind going to your office to get this all straightened out so this will not happen again. My charge and I will arrive at your office tonight at __five o'clock__. If you would please state how we are to get there, I would appreciate it most greatly._

_            Please send directions with your response._

_            Meioh Mouto"_

Meioh folded the response message neatly and handed it back to the owl. "Please deliver this to Mr. Baggins, would you? It is my response." The owl hooted and flew back out of the window.

*

Meioh and Yugi walked out of the Improper Use of Magic office looking just as detached and confused as they had been walking in. Brutus Braggins was a man of many words. The way he talked, the words seemed to spin around your head instead of being filed away in your brain. He had a beer belly from too many years behind a desk and a cheesy generation X goatee that spoke of a misspent fashion sense. The clothes he wore were robes, similar to descriptions of the myths Yugi had heard when he was a toddler of wizards, and they looked to be made of a fine velvet—very expensive brand of the material too.

At first, Yugi had been the one to sit next to Meioh but when Braggins started to talk in circles and sounded all together too devious and cunning, Yami switched with his other. Yugi was good at judging character, but Yami was better at diving into the person's mind. Meioh had seen the switch but didn't call attention to it, it was obvious that Braggins hadn't noted the change and that was all well and good for them.

Meioh had learned a lot more about this world than he really wanted to, but the man didn't stop babbling about this and that he ended up blurting out several things that spoke of danger for his masters. Like this You-Know-Who character that was supposedly a very powerful Dark Lord wizard or something. If he knew who this person was, he wouldn't have looked like a fool asking Braggins. Luckily the man was too stupid to realize that if Meioh and Yami had really been the wizards of this world, they would have known already. 

It's so hard to trust the government system in any universe anymore if idiots like that are in office, Meioh mused with a small smirk.

Yami had handled himself as well as any diplomat would in this situation. He worked the words he spoke with a craft that Meioh had not seen a politician use for years. Double meanings to every word, subtle subtext added to each sentence, and the barely concealed insults under the phrase of paragraphs. No wonder Yugi stepped aside to let the pharaoh come out to play; it was a wonderful chance to be amused at a battle of wits between two opponents when one of them did not realize they were unarmed.

After a two hour discussion, Braggins had come to the point of the meeting. The fact of the matter was that no matter how proficient Meioh was as a home-tutored wizard, (the reason Meioh had given Braggins for his use in magic), he could not teach others magic without being a wizard graduated from one of the world's magic schools. Therefore he either had to stop teaching Yugi magic and send him to a proper wizard school like any child his age, or be sent to jail for improper use of magic on an under aged and untrained wizard.

At first, Meioh had refused steadily. But when Yugi switched with Yami and looked up at him with the dreaded puppy-dog look, he weakened and asked Braggins with a sigh which school would allow in a transfer student. Braggins told him reassuringly that he knew several schools that would be willing to let such a fine young child –here Yugi had barely covered his snort- into their schools. He said he would owl them with the news from the Headmasters of each of the schools with a detailed description of the school attached to the letter so Yugi could pick the one that he liked the most.

Yugi was going to go to a real, honest to god, magic school to learn how to better control his energies. Meioh just hoped that the wizard world was ready for his masters, they would rock the foundations the wizard world was built on, knowing them as well as he did. Whenever the masters were on an adventure, they seemed to redefine the world at each new challenge. Meioh sent a prayer to the Heart of the Cards that this time his masters won't be put into harms way, but he had a feeling it would happen anyway.

**_TBC_**


	4. Draco

**Egyptian Sorcery**

**By AlantisB**

**Chapter Four**

_"Longbottom, if brains were gold then you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." - Draco Malfoy_

In the span of two days, letters from all over the world came in by Owl Post. Yugi received invitations from schools in America, France, Germany, Ireland, Japan, and England. For three days after receiving the letters, Meioh, Yami, and Yugi dived deep into each school's description, curriculum, and history. 

Several schools had caught Meioh's attention. He was attracted mostly to the curriculum standards of the schools he liked. Yami liked the history of the different schools, although he said that Hogwarts had a far more interesting history than most of the schools and it was the closest school near the house. Yugi however, loved reading the descriptions of the schools, what the grounds looked like and how the school buildings were structured, he found them fascinating. 

But what ultimately made them choose a school was when Yugi noticed how all three of them were in a stalemate between three schools. He thought that since everyone in the little family had a handle in choosing the school he and Yami would go to, Rags should be the one to break the stalemate.

**_Don't be ridiculous aibou! How can a dog pick the school we are to attend?_**

****

Yugi pouted to his other. **Yami****, we're just going to argue and fight. We can't make a decision. Rags' the only one that hasn't had any input to the situation and he's a smart dog—sort of. Please?**

A feeling of a great big sigh settled on Yugi's consciousness. **_Alright aibou._****_ Rags will break the tie._**

****

Smiling cheerfully, Yugi placed three applications in front of Rags and scratched him behind the ear. "Okay Rags, we need your input now. You have to break the tie. Which will it be? This one," he pointed to a yellow parchment with black ink. "This one," he pointed to a parchment with green ink. "Or that one," he pointed to a parchment with blue ink.

Rags sniffed each paper, seeming to give each one an examination of sorts. He snorted at the blue inked one, and wrinkled his nose. Yugi took that as a sign that this one the dog didn't like so he took it and folded it back up, handing it to Meioh to throw away. Rags sniffed at the last two closely for a few more minutes before he snorted at the parchment with black ink and put his paw down on the green inked one and barked once in agreement.

Meioh raised an eyebrow but took the parchment from under the dog's large paw. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Not a bad school. And it is the closest one to the house." He smirked and patted the dog on the head, giving one quick scratch behind the ear. "Rags, you made a fine choice for a school, if I ever saw one. Good boy."

Yugi smiled. **Told you!**

**_How interesting. _**

****

*

_Dear Mr. Mouto,_

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached to this letter are the requirements for your classes this year. Also be aware that there are two elective classes you can take. With your reply to this letter, check the box of the two classes you would like to attend._

_We also would like you to take the __11:00AM__ Hogwarts Express train on August 31st so that we may sort you into your house and give you a tour around the school. The train leaves exactly on 11, do not be late! _

_Congratulations and welcome to Hogwarts._

_Minvera__ McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S: We have been informed that since you do not have the usual awareness of the Magical community, the Headmaster has seen fit to link your fireplace to the Floo Network. Another owl will arrive soon with a bag of Floo power. Instructions will be attached._

****

Yugi grinned at the letter in his hands and handed it to Meioh. "Let's get ready! I can't wait to go get this stuff. It seems like it would be interesting to check out."

The former Dark Magician chuckled. "Alright Master Yugi, get dressed and we will leave in the afternoon using this 'Floo Network' connection to get to the places we need to be." He carefully folded the list and put it in the protected pocket under his shirt, keeping it safe while his charges ran up to their room to figure out what to wear.

Around ten o'clock, an hour after the first letter had arrived, a second owl flew in the window and dropped off its package on the kitchen table. Meioh handed the owl the response letter and it clutched it tightly in its beak before it flew off again. As soon as the owl was gone, Yugi tore open the package in his excitement and inside the box was a pouch full of powder and a folded note next to it. He picked up the note and opened it.

_The pouch in the box is called Floo powder. _

_To use the Floo Network, take a handful of the powder and step into the fireplace. To get your school supplies you must go to Diagon Alley. Therefore, yell loudly and clearly, "DIAGON ALLEY" and throw the powder at your feet. Make sure to keep your arms tucked close to your body to avoid jumping out of the wrong fireplace. _

_-Albus Dumbledore_

****

**_It sounds easy enough, aibou._**

****

Yugi nodded. **Yeah. I just hope we don't end up in the wrong place. That could be bad.**

**_I am sure if we follow the instructions, we will not. _**

****

**I guess you're right Yami.**

Meioh slipped a cloak over his shoulders and clasped the broach to hold the cloak in place. "Masters, if you want to go shopping today, you better get your cloak on so that we can leave now." 

Yugi nodded and went to the closet to get the traveling cloak Meioh had 'made' for him. It was a dark blue-black that slipped over his shoulders, held over his left shoulder by an Egyptian broach with the symbol of Ra. He liked it, but had never had a chance to wear it out of the house. 

Under the cloak he wore his knee high bitch-boots with his black leather pants. He wore a black belt decorated with metal squares covering almost every space on the belt. His right wrist had a choker bracelet of the same design and his neck was covered by the same black belt choker he wore all the time now. Around his neck hung the puzzle, Yugi made sure the cloak didn't get caught on the puzzle so it was open from the chest down. 

Yugi wore a dark blue silk shirt open over the collar. The sleeves puffed up by the wrists and the open part by the neck was crisscrossed with string that Yugi hadn't bothered to tighten. Yami had seen the shirt in their closet and told his other he was going to have to wear that shirt because it looked so good on him. Yugi didn't bother to argue, he liked the shirt too. 

Meioh handed the pouch to his charge. "Do as the note said and I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." Yugi took a handful of the powder in the bag and stepped into the fireplace. He glanced down then back up at the former Dark Magician, "DIAGON ALLEY!" He stated loudly and threw the powder at his feet. Green flames erupted from under him and swallowed him whole.

The next thing he was aware of was going through high speeds in some kind of tunnel that smelled strongly of soot and Yugi remembered to keep his arms tucked close to his body. Suddenly something pushed him from behind and he was sucked out of the tunnel and went flying out of a fireplace.

Dust and soot clouded around him as he coughed and waved his hand around to try and disperse it. He stood up and started to dust himself off. Suddenly something came flying out of the fireplace behind up, knocking him over as more soot ended up in the air.

Meioh coughed and stood up shakily. "Ugh. What a horrible way to travel." He noticed Yugi lying down on the ground looking a bit dazed. "Oh! Masters, I am so sorry. Here let me help you up."

Yugi took the offered hand and pulled himself up. "It's okay Meioh. I know you didn't mean to knock me over. Let's try and not use that way of traveling a lot okay?" 

"Agreed," the magician glanced around and spotted a person behind a store counter. "Excuse me, could you tell us where we are exactly?"  
  


The old man with silver hair and silvery eyes smiled crookedly. "Diagon Alley. You are in the store called Oliver Wands; Fine maker of wands since 328 BC. Did you arrive at the place you wanted to? Floo Powder sometimes is unpredictable in traveling."

"Oh, yes. Well we did make it to the area we wanted to be in. Thank you." Meioh nodded to the old man and turned to his charges. "Come Masters, let us go find the bank so that we can exchange our money, then we will shop."

The two walked out of the shop without another backward glance to the shopkeeper. As soon as they reached the outside, Yugi stopped dead in his tracks and gapped his first glimpse of Diagon Alley.

Small little shops crammed together on a crooked street. Witches and wizards in robes walking up and down the street with shopping bags and mutterings over the prices, children pressing their faces to a window talking in awed voices about the latest broom, it was a wonderful, old fashioned place. Yugi liked the feel of his first look at the wizard world already.

Meioh tugged on his sleeve to remind him they couldn't gap at the scenery for long. They walked down the street as a big columned building that was squished between to other buildings and was leaning sideways. "Gringotts, the wizard bank," Meioh stated to him softly, "Its run by goblins from what I have gathered."

Meioh went inside to exchange their 'muggle money' for the wizard money while Yugi waited outside the bank looking bored.

**Yami****?**

**_Yes aibou?_**

****

**What do you want to do? I'm bored.**

Yami was silent for a few moments, thinking quietly. **_Perhaps we should investigate as to why there is such a large crowd to the left of the bank?_**

****

Yugi looked over to the left and spotted the large crowd of witches and wizards, along with some children. Every once in a while the crowd cheered or booed. It looked like something was going on and maybe they could check it out while waiting for Meioh to come out of the bank. 

**Sure! I wonder why there's such a big crowd. It must be some kind of contest or something.**

**_Maybe._****_ Let's go check it out._**

****

They walked over to the crowd. But because Yugi was so short, he couldn't see anything over the crowd's heads. He pouted for a moment then he pushed his way through, not caring if he knocked a couple people off balance. He wanted to see what was going on and no one was going to stop him just because he was short.

**_Aibou_****_,_****_ let me take over. We aren't getting anywhere._**

****

Yugi sighed. **You're right. **

The change was quick, and Yami made sure no one was looking in his direction while he was doing it, least they notice how he suddenly got much taller in the span of seconds. He finally made his way to the front of the crowd and stopped to stare. 

"Checkmate. I win." A boy with silvery-blonde hair folded his arms across his chest looking smugly at the adult wizard that looked on at the chess board with disbelief. The adult got up and walked away embarrassed that he lost to a kid. The boy picked up a piece of chalk and made another line on a chalk board that showed how many wins he had so far. Yami counted them and came up with the number of 49. That meant the boy had one more win before he reached 50. 

"Anyone else think they can go against me? Any challenger, I'll play anyone. Let's see if you can defeat me." The boy stated calmly with a hint of challenge as his eyes met Yami's. "You there, I haven't seen you before. Do you want to play a game?"

Yami stared at the boy and felt a smirk curving his lips. He liked this boy, he was arrogant but he could back up his words. Already his blood was boiling for a good game, and this boy just challenged him to chess. How interesting. A good game would help pass the time until Meioh came out of the bank.

Yami strolled over to the chair opposite of the boy and sat down calmly. "I will play a game. What do I get if I win?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "If you win, you can claim you beat Draco Malfoy, the best chess player in Slytherin House, in a chess match. When I win, I will have fifty wins and no losses. A record in this annual tournament," Draco Malfoy waved a hand and the chess board automatically set itself up. "Let's begin. What did you say your name was?"

"Yugi Mouto," Yami stated. "Good luck in the match."

**Okay Yami, this looks like chess. You know chess right?**

**_That is what they call it now? I knew it as the Game of Kings. It was a game about war. One side of the board, the white side, the defenders of their land, the black side as the attackers; an interesting game from there on would be about what land conquers which land. _**

****

**_The pawns are the soldiers, the Knights the generals, the bishops the high priests. The Rooks are the flags of which you mark your territory. The King and Queen are obvious players, as the royals that direct the battle from the rear._**

****

**That does sound like war! I never thought of it that way. So do you think we can beat this guy?**

**_It depends aibou. He did not win 49 times for nothing. He is an excellent strategist---for that alone, I will be most cautious. I know that this will be an interesting game because of it. _**

****

The game was as interesting as Yami expected it to be. The match was long, longer than any other Draco had played before. He knew that although he expected a somewhat easy match because of the way Yami had looked, a wizard with punk hair dyed different colors, but now he knew better. Behind the wild hair was a brilliant mind for strategy. He hadn't expected anyone to really beat him. That was why he joined the tournament in the first place. But now that he was playing against a worthy opponent he found he enjoyed the match much more when he had to work to win.

Yami was surprised that the pieces moved themselves and that you had to direction them by telling them where to go. It was like a real war where the pieces actually fight and smashed each other to pieces. It was Wizard chess, it was a true game of war, and Yami was having fun. 

Yugi cheered him on inside his head and when Yami got stuck for a move, Yugi would tell him suggestions that would allow the young pharaoh to think up a move and be able to counter the one that had originally stumped him. 

The crowd surrounding the two players was getting larger and larger as more people walked over to see what was going on. The crowd was split between Draco and Yami, one half would boo the other half would cheer whenever one of the boys made a move. It was thrilling, the audience was giving the two players the need to keep the game going, to push each other to the highest potential they could go. 

Each move was neck and neck, neither player ready to give up a square to the other player. It was more than a game now. They wanted to win to prove to themselves that they were the best and they were the one worthy to be crowned king of the castle. Eventually Meioh and Lucius Malfoy spotted the crowd and wandered over to see what the commotion was about.

Meioh sighed. "Yugi when will you stop challenging people to a game whenever you're bored? I swear you do this on purpose."

Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow hearing that comment and turned to the other. "That boy with the spiked hair is your son?"

"What? No, of course not," Meioh shook his head with a small smile. "I am his guardian. By the looks of it, that other boy with the blonde hair must be your son?"

"Hm. Yes, Draco is my son. He is quite remarkable, don't you think?" Mr. Malfoy smirked and held out a gloved hand. "Lucius Malfoy."

Meioh grasped the hand and shook firmly. "Meioh Mouto. I suppose. The boys are having an excellent match if this crowd is to attest for it. When this is over, perhaps they will have a new respect for each other."

"Mmm, I suppose. I haven't seen you or your charge around here before, have you just moved into the area?"

"Yes. I decided I wanted to have Yugi to be trained in magic at a school rather than home schooling, so we moved to England. He's going to Hogwarts." Meioh turned to watch the match while talking to the man.

"Ah. Draco goes to Hogwarts. Slytherin House. Any idea as to which house your charge will be?" Mr. Malfoy said with a calculating glance at the other man.

"I am not sure. But I do not care as to which house he ends up in as long as it will train him to be the best wizard he can be."

The two men went back to watching the chess match. 

Yami's eyes glanced over the chess board before he nodded to himself. "This has been a good game, I have enjoyed it immensely." He looked up to the other boy's ice blue eyes. "You are a worthy opponent."

Draco smirked and nodded. "It has been a good game. I'm sorry to see it end so soon."

Yami motioned to his queen. The crowd was silent, holding its breath as Yami folded his arms and looked Draco in the eyes. "Checkmate." 

It was so quiet. The crowd could hear Draco's king drop his sword signing its defeat.

Draco glanced down at the board for a few moments. He took a deep breath and nodded. He held out his hand and Yami shook it with a small grin. Draco gave a small grin of his own, "How about a rematch sometime?"

"Sounds good, you pick the time and place. I'll be there." The crowd cheered at the sight of a new champion. Soon Diagon Alley went back to business as usual leaving the two boys to sit by themselves, ignoring their respective guardians for the moment.

"Next time, you can come to my manor and we will play using my chess board." Draco stated before standing up and brushing out the wrinkles in his robe.

Yami stood up and nodded in acceptance. "Sounds like a good idea. Owl me when you want the match."

"I will. It has been an interesting time meeting you, Yugi Mouto."

"Same here, Draco Malfoy."

The two boys walked over to their caretakers. "Did you have a fun time Master Yami?" Yami nodded with a smirk at Meioh and glanced at Draco and his father for a moment. 

"Yes. We plan to have another match. He has invited me over to his manor. He's going to owl me when we are to have the match." He nodded. "I look forward to it."

He watched the Malfoys walk away to go about their business and looked up at Meioh. "Let's go shopping for my school supplies now. Shall we?"

Meioh nodded with a smile. It seemed his charges have gained a friend in the wizard world, one that liked to play games just as much as they did. He had a feeling that at Hogwarts, the two boys would become best friends. If not, they would become worthy adversaries. Either way, they were both going to learn that not everything was just a game.

**_TBC_**


	5. Snape

**Egyptian Sorcery**

**By AlantisB**

**Chapter Five**

"I will only truly have left this school none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." – Dumbledore

Summer was ending, and the house called Eye of Ra was going through some changes. It was that time of year again where children head back to school to clear the cobwebs that had grown during the break. Yugi had already prepared his school things by the door of his room, locked away safely in his new trunk. He was excited and nervous all at the same time and he found that he was having trouble sleeping. Even Yami was caught up in the energy his other was projecting and couldn't sleep either.

Some time ago, not long after the visit to Draco's manor (which had been exciting, if a bit frightening because it had a dark feel to it), Yami found that he could project his image outside of the puzzle. But the only one who seemed to see Yami as such was Yugi, but it didn't bother him to talk to the spirit like that. He rather liked it, seeing something only he could see and no one else. He felt comfortable around his other half. He didn't have the need to be embarrassed when he undressed in front of him or worry about being watched in the shower. It was like having an imaginary friend, only other people knew he existed they just couldn't see him at the same time they saw Yugi.

They both sat on his bed, surrounded by the green-silver covers as Yugi hugged one of his pillows to his chest. It was a comfortable silence around them and there was no need to spoil it with unnecessary words. Yugi liked this quiet interaction they had between them. 

Rags chose that moment to walk into the room and jump up onto the bed. Then he prostrated himself in front of Yugi on his back with his paws in the air and tail wagging, begging without words. Yugi laughed and scratched the dog's belly. "Hi Rags! You big suck up. You just came in here for one last belly rub before I head off on the train tomorrow didn't you?"

Yami just smiled, remaining unseen by rags. He sat looking over Yugi's shoulder, watching his other give their dog some token affection. Rags seemed to laugh at the younger boy the way only a dog can—tongue hanging out of his mouth and his dark brown eyes sparkling in canine amusement. He seemed to enjoy the belly rub immensely, making appreciative growls and affectionate licks on Yugi's cheek when he leaned down to give a better belly scratch. To Yami, it looked as if the dog was going to miss his human a lot.

"Rags," Yugi sighed starting to pet the dog relaxingly. "I'm going to miss you and Meioh. I've never really gone to a boarding school before. I know Yami will be with me, but it won't be the same. Meioh has never left my side before, and well, you're going to be hard to leave too."

Rags calmed down and rolled back over onto his stomach. He nudged his snout under the boy's hand and needled him to calm him down. He made a whine in the back of his throat.

Yugi scratched his snout before moving his hand up to the head, scratching there softly. "I know you'll miss me. Who will feed you those midnight snacks you like so much? You'll get fat if you keep eating like that. I wish I could take you with me Rags. But they don't let dogs in as pets. At least from what I understand," Yugi's voice was wistful but as he continued, his voice carried more and more tones of fear of failure. 

"I hope I do well in this school. I don't want to be an embarrassment to my deck for failing to control my own magic. They depend on me to be their duelist in the Games but I'm worried I'll fail."

Yami put a comforting hand on his other's shoulder. The boy couldn't feel it, but he could see it out of the corner of his eye and that was enough comfort for now. The young pharaoh wanted to pull the younger boy into his arms but didn't have enough power at this time to be able to solidify, even for just a moment. But soon, he would be able to give comfort and reassurance to his other when their magic continued to develop. For now, they both had to settle getting their assurances through looks and words.

"Rags, did you come in here to wake up the masters? Shame on you," Meioh said with amusement lacing his voice as he peaked in the doorway. "I told you to let them sleep. Not to wake them up just to give you a belly rub."

Yugi smiled softly. "He didn't wake me up, I couldn't sleep. Rags didn't bother me at all. I like him here with me."

"Be that as it may, Master Yugi, you still have to get up early tomorrow so that you can catch your train. Rags can stay in here with you as long as you get some sleep! It's already twelve o'clock."

At the mention of the late hour, Yugi yawned, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Yami smiled softly at his light and disappeared back into the puzzle. Yugi got under the covers and snuggled into their warm embrace. Rags yawned too, and settled down to drape himself over the lump in the bed. Yugi was too tired to argue with the dog that it was too hot for him to sleep over him like that. He soon fell asleep.

Meioh saw the scene and smiled softly. He closed the door quietly behind him as he let his masters sleep.

*

The trip to the school was lonely. It left Yugi by himself with only his deck to occupy his attention. He shuffled the deck, and glanced over his cards looking at each monster, wondering if they would obey him in real shadow games. When he picked the Dark Magician card, he was still there, but looked like a ghost for he wasn't as solid as before. 

"Hmm, that's interesting," Yugi muttered quietly and shuffled the Dark Magician back into his deck. He stared out the window the rest of the trip to the school.

When the train came to a stop, Yugi raced outside and paused. The train station suggested old money, especially since it was an old fashioned train. He glanced at a light pole and walked over to it. There was something wrong with the way the light flickered in the bulb. But a big meaty hand grabbed his shoulder and a big voice spoke, " 'ello there. You must be the new student, Yugi?"

Yugi looked over his shoulder to see a giant of a man with a thick black beard and a wide smile. "Er.. Hello. Yes, I'm Yugi."

"Glad ta have you aboard, Yugi." The giant motioned him with his latern. "Follow me and I'll lead ya to the castle.

"What about my stuff?"

  
"Don't worry. They will be put into the house you're sorted into." The man smiled. "By the way, name's Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone calls me Hagrid."

He smiled and nodded slightly. Following the man, Yugi started to talk to Yami. 

**He seems nice enough.**

**_Yes he does. If all the teachers are like him, I am sure our time here will be interesting indeed._**

****

**True. But every school has a teacher you hate.**

**_Of course._****_ They are usually the ones that push you the hardest, and they are the ones that help you learn the most._**

****

**I don't know. I think if you hate a teacher you won't do anything for them.**

**_Not true, you would want to show up the teacher that you are smart. So they will help you strive to become a better student using reverse psychology, aibou._**

****

**Really?**** Maybe Joey is a lost cause. He hates all of his teachers.**

**_Not a lost cause, just stubborn._**

****

**Sounds exactly like him.**

Yami sent a mental chuckle to his other. **_It does, doesn't it?_**

****

**Mmmhmm****.******

" 'Ey, Yugi? Yugi we're coming up on the castle." 

Hagrid's voice startled the two out of their conversation. Yugi nodded to the teacher and dipped his hand in the lake to skim it across the water. He was glad that tonight wasn't a hot night. He would hate to have to wear his leather pants and get them all sweaty. They were impossible to get off when they were wet.

He gasped when he looked up, the castle was beautiful! 

**Wow, isn't that cool Yami? Look at that!**

**_It isn't as big as the pyramids._**

****

**I know, but it's still a huge place. I bet we'll get lost easily in there.**

**_First thing we are going to do is map out secret passages._**

****

**Why?**

**_Because aibou, we need to have escape routes in case we need it. You don't know if there are any bullies in school and while I can take care of you if you need it, there are times when I won't be able to help you. Understand?_**

****

**Yes Yami. I get it. But why wouldn't you be able to help me?**

**_What if the puzzle and you were separated, we would no longer be able to switch or communicate. Or perhaps someone blocks us from switching, possibly the cards would like to see you handle yourself on your own. _**

****

**_This way they know just how strong their master is. Some cards will not like it if you are defeated or killed because you couldn't defend yourself. You know that from Meioh._**

****

**I know, I know. But still! We will always be together, you promised to be my best friend forever. I would never let anyone take you away from me. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I could no longer talk to you.**

**_I know. I'm sorry for upsetting you aibou._**

****

**It's okay Yami. I forgive you.**

They entered the castle and the giant lead him to what he called the "Great Hall". As soon as the huge double doors opened wide, Yugi gapped at the sight. Candles floated near the teacher's table that sat at the head of four large empty tables. Hagrid lead him up the isle to the table. In front of the table sat a stool with an old worn hat as if waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Mouto, welcome to Hogwarts." The Headmaster smiled at him behind the half moon glasses. He folded his hands in front of him and gazed at the child softly with twinkling eyes. 

"Thank you for accepting me sir," Yugi replied softly, looking at the ground. "Meioh wanted me to thank you again for him sir, and I want you to know I am really excited to be able to go to a magic school."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, well we can all tell that. Now, I want you to go to that stool right there and put the hat on your head. You will be sorted into your house. We can get on with dinner afterwards. When dinner is finished, the Head of your new House will lead you to your dormitory so that you can get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and walked over to the stool. He grabbed the hat, sitting down quietly with a light swoosh of his cloak. He put the hat on his head and waited. He didn't have to wait long before a little voice spoke into his ear.

"Ah, it is an honor to meet you young pharaoh. Now, let's see which house you belong to. Hmm, well you are no Hufflepuff despite the amount of loyalty you have. You both are brave, but between the two of you, I think the two houses which suit you best are Ravenclaw and Slytherin. 

Now, you are a difficult one aren't you? Let's see, you have an excellent mind, but I sense a great thirst to prove yourself to your deck. Hmm.. Well I have decided. You shall go into… SLYTHERIN!"

Yugi took off the hat to hear the teachers clapping politely. He saw a black greasy haired man with dark eyes looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He was clapping also, but looked surprised by the hat's choice. He needed to keep an eye on that teacher, he was interesting.

"Wonderful!" The Headmaster exclaimed. "Now, let us eat. Yugi, you can sit in the empty seat next Professor Snape and I."

He walked around the table to sit between the two men. The Headmaster clapped his hands once and the table was full of food. When Yugi finished dinner, his plate disappeared and he sat idly waiting for the teachers to finish. He started to get bored, and took out his cards. He shuffled them absentmindedly.

"What are those?" Professor Snape glanced over at the boy as he spoke. He was shuffling a deck of some sort. It looked like a muggle game but for an odd reason he had the shivers looking at them.

"This? It's my duel monster deck--a game I play."

"I see. And what do you do with these cards?"

"Well, I usually play against another duelist. But when I just have myself to play with I use them to tell fortunes. Sometimes I get them right like tarot cards, but sometimes I'm way off." He shrugged and smiled. "It's a hobby."

Professor Snape twisted in his seat to look at the child that was a part of his house now. He smirked and ran a few fingers through his hair. "Tell me, what will this years Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher like?"

"I don't know sir. Can you point the teacher out?"

"He isn't here yet. He won't arrive until tomorrow."

"Oh, um, well I suppose I can do a fortune like this. I'll try." Yugi shuffled his deck and placed seven cards face down on the empty table top in front of him. His eyes gazed as he seemed to go into a trance. His body moved on automatic, as if there was no one home.

He flipped the first one. It was Summoned Skull (2500/1200). His voice was monotone as he spoke. "An enemy will use dark powers to confuse the enemy."

The next card was flipped; Curse of Dragon (2000/1500). "Powerful wizard, but dabs into darker things, and has a bad temper too."

Mammoth Graveyard (1200/800), "The protective side of the pack, a leader is provoked into his ruthlessness when it faces a threat to steal away something important."

Ansatsu (1700/1200), "Someone will be hurt, or killed by sneak attack."

Magical Ghost (1300/1400), "While they send the school in a panic, it will attack as the terror and panic hits the school."

Change of Heart is flipped up. "A great power will use someone for a time, it doesn't matter who, until the person has completed the mission sent."

Neo the Magic Swordsmen (1700/1000), "The person that attacks knows sorcery, but is also a great warrior of the Martial Arts."

After the last card was flipped, they started to glow a golden color. Unseen to all the teachers because they were staring at the cards in shock, a magical eye, the same as on his puzzle, showed on Yugi's forehead. Then he slumped forward in exhaustion, his deck falling from his hands to the floor.

The Dark Magician Card flipped on top, staring up at his weakened master from under the table.

**_TBC_**


	6. Legolas

**Egyptian Sorcery**

By AlantisB

**Chapter Six**

_"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through..."   
-Fred and George Weasley_

When Yugi woke up from his prediction, the teachers didn't say a word about what he had said in his trance. Professor Snape, his new Head of House seemed intrigued by him further from his little demonstration and now he was acting a bit warmer towards him. The rest of the day was spent exploring the Slytherin House as the professor showed him what lead to where, the secret entrance that the other houses didn't know about, and all about the history behind the Slytherin house. 

His new house was reputed to be mean and evil, but Professor Snape shot down those theories quickly by explaining exactly what went on in the house. Slytherins were only mean and nasty in front of other houses because that's what was expected of them, and they didn't want to try and break away from house predigests when it left them an extreme advantage to their cause. Only a select few ever really go to the Dark side, most dab in the dark arts but don't follow You-Know-Who unless they wished to be cast out of the sociality of the house. 

It seemed that the Slytherin house was as much as a family as it was a collected of the same type of minds. There was no worry about some of things other houses had, such as gender benders and homosexuals because no one cared what you did. The best kept secret about Slytherins was once they give their heart away, it's that persons to keep-no matter what the sex or mental delusions they had. The House was family, and when one of the family is hurt then it riled the entire house up. To Yugi, his house sounded perfect, and he wasn't bothered that the other houses might make fun of him because he was in this house, he was used to it from the bullies back home. Now it was like he had a bunch of Joeys and Hondas to back him up if he was ganged up on. But Yami was quick to remind him he was going to have to start sticking up for himself, least he loose the muscles he had gained from all the running and climbing that they had done over the summer.

Professor Snape showed him his dorm room and pointed out the bed that was to be his for the year. The dorm itself was not at all like the common room which was dark, and looked intimidating, the dorm was warm with lively colors of green and silver, oak bed frames with vines carved out on to the furniture that looked so realistic, Yugi had to stop from thinking about forests. The professor said that Slytherin used to have a few wood elves that had gone to the school in its early days before the rule of humans only and they spiced up each of the dorm rooms to look like forests. When Yugi had asked if the other houses had things like this, the professor snorted and replied, "They have everything else in the school to them, especially those damn Gryffindors. This is one of the House's best kept secrets, and you would do well to remember that, Mr. Motou."

After Yugi was shown everything, the professor left him alone, stating as he walked out that lights out was at eleven o'clock and he should go to sleep early so that Yugi would be able to get up in time for breakfast tomorrow. When the dorm room door closed shut, Yugi took out his puzzle from under his cloak. 

**Yami****, I think I'm really going to like our new House.**

**_It sounds like an interesting house, aibou. The best part of this is that Draco is in this house._**

****

**That's true! He is. Oh, I can't wait to see his face tomorrow when the train arrives. He'll be so excited. We'll get to hang out all the time and we won't have to worry about house boundaries like we thought we would have over the summer. Remember that conversation we had in his manor?**

**_I remember. He always stated that Slytherin was the best house, but wouldn't say why it was. Now we know._**

****

**Not everything, but Draco will tell us. He's nice like that.**

**_Sometimes he is. Remember to keep your mind sharp in this House Yugi, no matter what the professor said, this is still a collection of teenagers and the walls have ears._**

****

**I'll remember. Yugi covered his mouth as he yawned. ****I'm going to bed. 'Night Yami.**

**_Goodnight aibou._**

****

Yugi took off his cloak and clothes, changing into his pajama bottoms and climbed into his new bed that reminded him of the one he had at home. He rubbed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about living in a large tree in an ancient forest like the ones in his childhood fairy tale story books.

*

When Yugi woke up the next day, there was much hustling and bustling throughout the school. The teachers were handing in last-minute lesson plans, the house elves were cooking up a storm for the Welcome feast, and Yugi and Yami were exploring the school. The school was like the woods back at their little clearing; there were times when you thought you were heading in one direction when suddenly you find yourself in a complete opposite one. The staircases were the best part of exploring, at least in Yugi's opinion. They moved with no warning and would take him places new and exciting. He didn't have to worry about getting lost because he wasn't really going anywhere. He would just spin and point in a random direction and walk that way. It was fun.

Yami was having a grand time exploring the empty classrooms they had found. Some of the classrooms had interesting stuff, like old out-dated text books or sometimes matted and dirty rainbow feathered quills with broken tips. Yugi was more interested in the going outside and explore the forest but Yami had stopped him immediately when he voiced the idea.

**_I don't think we should, aibou. What happens if there is something in there that could attack us? Like a wolf pack?_**

****

Yugi pouted.** I know there's the risk, but Yami, how will we ever know if we don't check it out. I have the deck with me, so we'll be fine. I swear! I've been practicing the techniques Meioh taught us and everything. Summoning a card won't drain me too much if we need protection.**

**_Alright, we'll go. But remember the first sign of trouble we get out of the forest. Understood?_**

****

Yugi smirked. **Mission**** Accepted.**

**_You've been watching anime again, haven't you?_**

****

**Hn****.**

**_That's it. You're restricted from watching Gundam W when we get home, aibou. Last thing we need you is gaining the spandex shorts and dying your hair brown. Yami sent the feeling of great amusement to his other._**

Yugi chuckled. **Fear my detonator.**

The young pharaoh walked into the forest, armed with only the millennium puzzle, the spirit, and the sheath around his wrist that held his deck. Yami had gotten the idea of the sheath from Bandit Keth, he had pointed out the fact that if they were in serious trouble, Yugi would never have enough time to pull out a card from his deck and activate it. 

So with a small request to the Celtic Guardian, the warrior elf helped him make the sheath he wanted. At first, the elf was confused as to why he had been asked, and when Yugi said that next to Meioh, he was one of the cards he liked the most. That did the warrior in. He smiled gently, his eyes beaming in pride as he bent down on his knees in front of his master. Leaning in close, the elf whispered into his ear, "My name is Legolas, Master Yugi."

****

Yugi grinned and gave him a quick hug. "Nice to meet you, Legolas," and with the friendly informal introduction, the two quickly set to work on the sheath all through last night. 

When the work was finished, Legolas sat back with a sigh and stretched out on his master's comfortable dorm bed, looking at the carvings that reminded him of ancient forests. Yugi yawned and snuggled next to him. Sometime during the work, Legolas had taken off his armor, leaving his green tunic and white leggings in full few. The material was soft and smelled like freshly fallen rain on a spring day and Yugi enjoyed the scent as he curled up to the elf.

Legolas smiled as he relaxed, running his fingers absently through Yugi's hair that sometime during the night lost the spikes and regained the soft texture it had naturally. He liked the boy that was the deck's master. He had a quiet air of excitement about him that made him feel like a young elf again. He could quickly come to like being outside the world of Shadows and being with the young pharaoh helping him with the world just as Meioh was. 

Soon, he felt the boy's magics waning, and he knew it was time for him to leave back into his card. Placing a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead, he disappeared into a soft breeze of leaves that quickly faded into nothing as they drifted in the air as he went back into his card that was on the desk next to the bed.

****

Later, Yugi awoke to an empty bed knowing that Legolas had gone back to the deck while he had been sleeping. But on his desk next to the deck, a single sheath made of black leather and magic was waiting for him, the one that the two of them had made together.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he noticed how dark the forest was getting. With a sigh, Yugi turned back to head back towards the school. It was late afternoon and soon the students would be here and he would have Draco to talk to again.

*

The feast was about to start. Professor Snape informed him as he was getting dressed in his school robes that the students were arriving in five minutes and that if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't be in the Great Hall until everyone already arrived. That made Yugi dress quickly and run through the halls with echoing footsteps to reach the feast before the other students. He wanted to surprise Draco by being seated at the Slytherin table as he walked in.

With heaving breaths through his nose, the young pharaoh reached the Great Hall three minutes before the rest of the students were about to arrive. He sighed in relief and straightened his cloak and made sure his puzzle was still hidden in the black folds of his robe before he stepped into the hall. Eyes wide with wonder, he gazed at the spectacle of dozens of floating lit candles hovering over the house tables and the teacher table. It bathed the entire hall in a golden, rich color that spoke of warm and safe haven from the outside world. It was magnificent.

In a daze, Yugi walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in a chair that was in the 'Fifth-Year' section. His Head of House had told him that the table was divided in sections by year, and fifth-years sat in the area around where he was sitting now.

As soon as he sat down and was situated comfortably, the huge doors opened and the second-year and up students walked in filing down the rows to their House table, talking briefly with friends about what happened during Summer break. Draco spotted him immediately; Yugi had noticed he was looking over the other house tables with a glint of worry in his eyes before his gaze swept over his own table. His eyes lit up and he quickly strolled over to sit next to Yugi.

"Oh, look what we have here, new blood in the house. I suppose you weren't up to the bloody Gryffindorks standards and were booted to our house?" He drawled in the familiar tone that Yugi and Yami had first heard his voice use.

"No," Yugi smirked and propped his elbow on the table giving Draco a side-ways glance. "The hat was thinking of putting me in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." He held out a hand to his friend. "That'll be two galleons."

Draco stared at him for a moment before he chuckled and took out the two gold nuggets, handing them over to Yugi, shaking his head the entire time. "And here I thought you were one of those brave idiots. Guess that a Malfoy can be wrong once—and if you tell a soul I said that, I'll hex you."

Yugi laughed.

When the first-years walked in and were sorted, the Headmaster stood up and raised his hands for silence. When the students quieted down, Professor Dumbledore spoke. "Welcome to a new school year of Hogwarts. Last year, we left on a sad note with the death of a student, but this year I hope that it will be better for everyone. Voldemort has indeed risen and will be working hard to bring the dark times on us all. Please follow the new restrictions for your own safety. With that said, I must say the restrictions that have been placed at the school. First Years are to know that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, no one is to be out of their Common rooms by no- later than eleven and no student is allowed out of the castle after dark without a teacher. 

On a happier note, I would like to welcome a transfer student, Mr. Yugi Motou. He is going to be going to this school from now on, as you might have heard from the Daily Prophet. Also we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," the hooded robed figure that had been sitting at the teacher table stood up removed the hood from his head as Dumbledore spoke up again: 

"Please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ryou Bakura."

Yugi's head whipped around from his talk with Draco to stare at the short, long wild haired figure standing with the familiar smile, and dark brown vicious eyes lurking over the room to rest their gaze on him. Bakura greeted him with cheerful, but malevolent grin in his direction. To anyone else, the smile looked friendly, but Yugi knew, he knew deep down in his soul that the person up there was not the friendly white-haired boy he knew, but the Tomb Raider.

"B-Bakura?!" Yugi choked out, his eyes wide.

****

**_TBC_**


	7. Ron

**Egyptian Sorcery**

By AlantisB

_"Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."   
---Ron Weasley_

"This year, you as fifth-years will be studying the origins of modern magic practice. Please open your books to page five, chapter one. Mr. Malfoy, please quiet down. Thank you.

According to ancient texts, the origin of modern magic started in what today is known as Egypt in North Africa. In Ancient Egypt, magic was abundant in the land, and those of magical decent were not witches and wizards as we are today, but they were priests of their gods or nobles of great power. We know this fact through reading the texts left by the Egyptian pharaohs in their temples. 

As it is stated in your text book, in the early years when the world was still fairly young, the priests and nobles found a realm of magic through accidental means. A magical monster from this realm approached the humans and offered to teach them how to control their magic and to gain new teachers as they pass through different levels. Originally, the monsters were teachers to the priests and nobles but as generations passed the intent faded and the monsters became slaves as the priests gained more magical powers. While the priests were growing in power, new monsters would appear before them and be added to their collection. 

Soon, people wanted to test each other's magical powers against one another and challenged the other to a duel. In a duel, the person would summon a monster onto the chosen battlefield and a barrier was erected around the two duelists. Each took turns using monsters to try and outwit the other person, and when one of the duelists were weakened enough that they couldn't summon another monster, the duel ended. The winner is allowed to take the loser's rarest monster.

The duels soon evolved into a full-fledged game that was known to the world as the Shadow Games. These Shadow Games were dangerous because as the game its self evolved, so had the stakes. The loser not only gave up their rarest monster from their deck (as the collections of monsters each person had were now called), but now they also gave up their life. The person would be banished to the Shadow realm, where the duel monsters had originated and some scholars theorized that they themselves became a monster for the games.

Popular legend states that a young pharaoh that had come into power at an early age was an extraordinary duelist. He wanted to stop the monstrous Shadow Games for the games were threatening to destroy the entire world with its power. Using seven solid gold items he had made using his magic, he challenged six of the most ruthless and evil duelists in the world to a tournament he simply called the Millennium Duel. Each player received a Millennium Item which they would have to wear in order to compete, and the winner would receive all seven items which would give them the power of a god. 

As the legend continues, there are many variations to the story. Some legends state that the pharaoh was an evil duelist himself, but was bound by higher powers to play the in the Tournament and when he won, the power overwhelmed him and he died, erasing the connections to the Shadow realm. Another variation was that he was a fair, just ruler that wanted to help his people. He entered the tournament and when he won, he used the powers he had to seal the six evil duelists and the power of the Shadow Realm by using his own spirit as the seal to the spell.

Whatever the case may be, wizard scholars know that the end of the Tournament stopped the Shadow Games for good. When the influence of the Shadow Games was washed away over the course of many years, the priests and nobles that had gotten caught in the power now used only their own magics instead of the dueling monsters and evolved into what we are today; witches and wizards."

**Yami****?******

**_Yes aibou?_**

****

**What do you think really happened to seal the Shadow Games? I know we're the pharaoh, and you're the spirit of him from long ago, but do you have an idea on how it really ended?**

**_I don't remember exactly. But I do know there was a Tournament, and that in the end the Shadow Games were sealed for a time. Perhaps, you should ask Meioh? He might remember, if not him then maybe one of his line._**

****

**I'll ask him in the next letter. His post is supposed to come in any day now. He's been real busy dealing with the Ministry and learning those new spells that are appearing in his book.**

**_Sounds like a good idea, aibou. Uh oh, pay attention! I think Draco is trying to tell us something._**

Yugi looked up from the doodles he made on a piece of parchment to his best friend, who was currently raising an eyebrow at him in a questioning manner. The duelist gave him a sly grin, and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. Draco nodded slightly and pointed to the board where Professor Binns was writing notes to which Yugi sighed. He hated writing notes because he was left handed, and the ink got all over his hands.

The bell rang, signaling the class was over and the students got up packing their books into their satchel and headed off to their next class. Draco stopped Yugi just outside the history class room.

"What was that about?" Draco leaned against the wall with folded arms, staring Yugi down.

Yugi smiled nervously, "What was what about?"

"That," the other Slytherin made an exaggerated gesture with his hands towards the classroom, "Spacing out thing you did. You do that a lot, I've noticed."

"Oh. Um, well I—you're not going to believe me. So let's just forget about it okay?"

Draco smirked. "Try me."

"It's . . Well you know about my puzzle right? You saw me put it on last week."

His friend made a noise that sounded like an agreement.

"The puzzle came from Egypt. My grandpa said it was in one of the Ancient Egypt temples. He gave it to me as a birthday present. Anyway, I put the puzzle together when I was fifteen even though Grandpa said the puzzle was unsolvable and I found out there's a spirit inside. His name is Yami, which means darkness in Japanese. He was a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt . . and when I space out like that, I'm talking to him." Yugi trailed off as Draco's eyes seemed to get wider as he continued to spin the tale.

"A spirit possesses the puzzle! And you can talk to it?" Obviously his friend had gone bonkers, no one sane hears voices!

"Yeah, sometimes we can switch places and I go into the puzzle and he goes in my body. When he does that, my body gets taller by a few inches and the blonde spikes in my hair stand up. He looks older too, not a lot but his eyes look harder. We've looked in the mirror before and he pointed that out. Don't worry!" Yugi quickly said at the look directed at him. "It's not like he possesses me totally, he's a good guy. He's the one that was playing you at chess in Diagon Alley. I was giving him hints every time he got stuck."

"Really?"

Yugi nodded.

Draco was willing to give him the benefit of doubt, and decided to go along with it. "How interesting, you'll have to tell me more about it after potions--which we'll be late for if we don't run for it now!"

"Aww, poor Draco." He teased. "It's not like Snape is going to take points off the house if we're late, only if the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs really get a beat down on points." Yugi smirked, "And from what you said, the Dream Team is almost always late. I have yet to see the famous trio you talk about with so much contempt."

"You'll see them at the Halloween feast. They're just lucky we have Ravenclaws this semester for potions." 

*

It was the day of the Halloween Feast and decorations and preparations were in full swing for the party. Students could barely sit still in their classes while the teachers were just glad to get the kids out of the classrooms as soon as they could. The Headmaster promised this year the party was going to be a big bash with the entire school dressed up in costumes and prizes for the most creative ones. Everyone couldn't wait until the end of class, and to Yugi and Draco, it couldn't have come any sooner. 

The two had a big plan up their sleeves to make the party unforgettable. It seemed Yami had caught wind of the Weasley twins challenging anyone to a prank war, and true to form, Yami wanted to enter. He, with the help of Yugi and Draco, were going to pull off the start of the war with a bang. It was all set and ready to go: they had bribed the sprites holding up the decorations to curse the entire Gryffindor table with bad luck so that everyone at the party could enjoy watching them trip over their own feet, and basically get their asses laughed at. Yugi had immediately liked the idea, and so had Draco, but for different reasons.

Draco wanted to humiliate the Gryffindors, but his reasons were mostly his own and he wasn't sharing. Although Yugi suspected he wanted the Dream Team to get knocked down a peg or two. Yugi and Yami on the other hand, wanted to bring up their house respect in the eyes of the other houses, it wasn't right that stupid Slytherins like Crabbe and Goyle (who they had the unfortunate luck to meet) were the stereotypical Slytherin image. If he wanted to be put off as stupid, Yami would have joined the Hufflepuff house.

Yami stood in front of a mirror making the final touches to his costume. He was dressed up in Meioh's Magician outfit like Yugi had been in that one time he had battled Evil Bakura. The armor itself was flexable but good protection in case he got knocked around by cursed Gryffindors. When he had owled Meioh about the costume, Meioh wrote back real quick to tell Yugi all he needed to make it. 

The letters were full of joking between good friends and he was glad his Dark Magician was enjoying his time as a person. The only bad news he had gotten in the letters was that Rags had runaway a week ago and hasn't been seen since. It saddened him that his pet had disappeared and he felt like he should have been there to stop the dog from leaving.

He frowned at his image in the mirror. "Don't do that, you'll get wrinkles," the mirror chastened him. Yami sighed.

He jumped when someone banged on the dorm room door. "Yugi, get the hell out of there. What are you, a woman? You spend more time looking at yourself in the mirror than anything else. Bloody hell, let's go already!" Draco's exasperated voice echoed from the hallway.

"Like you're one to talk Draco, you're the only person I know that cements his hair to his head like plaster." Yugi teased back as he switched with Yami.

*

The party had already started as they entered the Great Hall. To both of their great amusement, some of the Gryffindors had already been cursed with their prank and were bumbling around the room looking like great fools, tripping over their own costumes and knocking other people down. Draco snickered and Yugi grinned. 

**Yami****, you're the best! Look at how much trouble we caused already and the party has only started. **

**_By the time the teachers figure out the sprites are the cause of the cursed the table, the entire house will be infected._**

****

**I bow before the genius prankster, oh mighty Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi replied mockingly.**

Yami sent him a scowl. **_Aibou_****_, if I could, I would smack you for calling me that, I am not the King of Games!_**

****

**Mmhmm****. But that's our title now, remember what Pegasus said? And anyway it fits the situation, I mean only great gamers like ourselves would have thought of that.**

**_Or the Weasley twins._****Yami added.**

****

**We thought of it first.**

Draco nudged him, snapping Yugi out of his internal conversation. His friend raised an eyebrow in silent communication and he gave a curt nod of assessment. After that conversation in the hall that happened three days ago, Draco had been spending the time learning about the other personality of Yugi. 

At first, he had thought that maybe his friend wasn't as sane as he appeared. That maybe the personal tutoring had messed with his mind, but as he learned more about Yami and Yugi, he found that they were separate. Not that he believed that Yami was really another spirit in Yugi's body, but that Yugi and Yami were different personalities with different strengths and weaknesses. 

Last year if someone told him he would be friends with a split-personality muggleborn, he would have laughed in their face. But now he wasn't so sure, looking at Yugi and assessing his body language and voice whenever Yami took over. No one had noticed yet, but Yami was taller than Yugi which made him think that Yugi somehow hunched over and when he was Yami, he straightened up to seem taller. His eyes seemed to get deeper, and was it his imagination or did Yami look older too? Draco shook off those thoughts, truly worried at how much he paid attention to Yugi and Yami. 

"Oh!" Yugi said suddenly, looking to the left. Draco turned to him, and then looked over in the same direction. Standing there was a big, black, ragged, mutt that was being pet by the Boy-Who-Lived and his gang. He sneered, but was shocked when Yugi said excitedly, "Rags!"

Draco had only a chance to mutter a surprised, "Huh?" Before his best friend ran over to where the Dream Team was standing, leaving him stupefied.

Meanwhile Yugi made his way over to the three unsuspecting Gryffindors. He managed to reach the dark corner, kneeled down next to the big dog and much to the surprise of the Dream Team, gave the dog a good ear and belly scratch.

"Rags! Wow, how did you get here? Meioh said you ran away a week ago, and now you're here? Did you come look for me?" Yugi said excitedly in one breath, while Rags flopped onto his back with his tongue lolling out, enjoying the good belly rub.

"Rags?" The teen with red hair snorted. "His name isn't Rags, its Snuffles."

Yugi glanced up from Rags, and noted the threes appearance. They looked exactly like Draco had described them; picture perfect with a black haired boy with a lightening scar. "Snuffles? Who would name a dog with such a ridiculous name?" He replied easily, then went back to ignoring the three in favor to pet his dog.

"I named him," the black haired boy he identified as Harry Potter.

Draco walked over and stood next to Yugi. "Well, what do we have here? The Scar-head, the Weasel, and the Mudblood." Ron seemed to literally growl at Draco, but the firm hand of Hermione on his shoulder stopped him. "Yugi, what are you doing over here? Petting that mangled mutt?"

Yugi brushed off the insulting tone, knowing it was the Gryffindors that were causing the meanness from Draco. "Remember when I told you about that letter from Meioh? How my dog ran away? This is him! Draco, meet Rags, the lazy mutt that loves to pelt belly rubs off me."

"That's the Rags I heard so much about?" To the surprise of the three heroes, Draco grinned a bit. "Could make a perfectly good guard dog with his size," to prove this point, Rags got up and growled at Draco, baring his teeth.

Yugi chuckled, "Rags, down boy. He's a friend. So what are you doing over here buy these Gryffindors? Come on, you don't want to get tripped on, do you?" Rags tilted its head, and the two Slytherins could swear intelligence shown in its eyes.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, glancing from Draco to Yugi. "You're the ones that had the entire house cursed! I should have suspected you would be behind this Malfoy!"

"Don't look at me, Weasel. I didn't come up with the idea, for once. My companion here had."

When the red head whirled around to give Yugi a dose of his temple, Yami looked him in the eyes with a smirk. They had switched when the others were occupied with talking to Draco. "I admit it. I am the one that I had thought of it. After all, the Weasley twins did call on for any challengers, did they not?"

"What are you--?"

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed. "Don't you remember? George and Fred challenged everyone to a Prank War a few days ago."

"But still that—"

"Great opening act, isn't it?" Yami replied airily, and gave Rags one last scratch. "Rags, I'll see you later, hmm? I'll wait up for you."

With that said, the two Slytherins walked away, leaving the Gryffindors gaping at them, and one dog staring at their retreating backs.

**_TBC_**


	8. Bakura

**Egyptian Sorcery**

By AlantisB

_"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world. But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" _

_ -Percy Weasley_

Yami was still way too uptight to be out right now when he had spotted a flash of white, spiked hair in the Hall. So Yugi was in control for the time being, and he found himself growing bored while the Gryffindors fumbled about the party while the teachers still tried to figure out how it happened.

Yugi stood in a corner of the Great Hall, watching as his best friend danced with some of the most beautiful girls in Slytherin and a few surprisingly, from Ravenclaw. He was glad his friend was enjoying himself while he sat back to watch. There was too much tension running through him to be able to enjoy himself as he should be. Bakura was still running about and he hadn't the slightest idea on how to approach the Tomb Raider. 

When he had seen Bakura those weeks ago, he didn't immediately write to Meioh to tell him about it. Like any true Slytherin, he decided to study his enemy to figure out what his motives were. 

He sighed and switched topics in his mind. What about the infamous Dream Team? He actually liked the way the red haired boy, Ron? Yes, that was his name. The fire he had in his eyes proved that he could be a worthy rival. If Draco had Harry to be his rival, it was only fitting that Yugi as his best friend, be the rival of Harry's best friend. The Granger girl, well, she didn't do much for him in the ways of fire. She was immensely intelligent but lacked the fire to prove herself as a leader. Ron on the other hand, did have the fire to beat his way to the top of things and become a leader, perhaps a better one than Harry Potter himself. 

Yugi watched as Ron strolled around the Great Hall, dancing with his date and occasionally going to the candy table to grab a sweet or two for the road. He was a fine person to be acquainted with. Yugi could see himself as one of his friends because of the fire in those eyes, yet he couldn't be his friend at the same time. There was too much bad blood between Draco and Ron that lead him to believe that the redhead wouldn't be able to push all of the schoolboy hate down far enough to get to know him. Too bad.

Ironically, the red head was dressed like an Ancient Pharaoh of Egypt as his Halloween costume. He let his eyes travel down the washboard stomach and muscled legs that described a track runner. Yugi sighed, turning his head away from the nice view. He was kind of handsome, as far as boys go, and he could definitely appreciate that six pack. But it was not meant to be. Ron and he would never become more than rivals because of their best friends, let alone anything more.

**_Penny for your thoughts, aibou?_**

****

**Just thinking about Ron, Harry Potter's best friend, he would make a great rival for us, at this school, wouldn't he? **

**_Ah. And his handsome looks have nothing to do with it, I presume? _Yami replied teasingly.**

**Absolutely not! Yugi glanced over at the red haired boy in question. **Well, okay, maybe.****

Yami chuckled.

A noise to the back alerted him to the fact he was no longer alone in his cozy corner. He glanced to his left as Professor Bakura moved next to him. They sat in silence, watching the feast for a moment. The Tomb Raider broke the tension first when he grinned and said, "Pharaoh. What a surprise this is, coming to a world full of Egyptian magic and seeing you here, like a commoner. Finally realizing your place?" 

Yugi ignored the insult. "Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"You mean, you have yet to figure it out, oh great ruler?" Bakura snorted in amusement. "I'd have thought the plan would be obvious to someone like you, unless your incarnation is more damaged than I thought. Come out and face me, stop hiding behind your light."

Yami turned to face the smug professor, having switched with Yugi as soon as the insult was issued. "Damaged? My other is not damaged," he growled.

"Oh Yami, how misguided you are," Bakura replied. A knowing smirk appeared as he continued, "Have you not thought about the consequences of being with your other, your reincarnated self, and switching souls so often? Not just for duels, but for situations that occur around you?"

Yami frowned. What was the Tomb Raider up to? Normally they would argue and then it would evolve into a duel with high stakes. That was what happened last time they argued, was he not going to follow the pattern? Yet, he was acting like he had inside information about what happened when they switched souls. 

He knew that Yami Bakura was in control most of the time, so what happened to his incarnation, the light of Ryou's soul? Did something happen to him, and if so, why would Yami Bakura tell him information such as this?

"Where are you going with this, Bakura?" Yami said finally.

"Your light is no longer just light, as you are no longer just darkness. Surely you noticed your personalities merging, fraction by fraction, until you and he become more alike as time passes?" Bakura gave the Pharaoh a nasty smile. "Do you realize what rumors float around the school? No one thinks of you two as separate people, even when you answer to two names. They think that Yugi is insane, a muggleborn with split personalities."

"What?"  
  


Bakura's face switched to an honest expression, though Yami could tell it was not Ryou in control because the soft brown eyes held an evil glint in their sheen. "Yes, Yugi Mouto has a mental condition that affects how he deals with reality but I'm sure we should take away his magic before he hurts himself or others in his delicate condition." The professor gave an evil chortle as he waved his hand to Yami. "The fools play into my hand like amateur duelists, weak of mind. It was good luck for you to be in Slytherin Yami, because everyone expects you to go bad eventually."

"And you're telling me this, why?" 

Yami studied the other man, wondering what his plan was. Was there really such drastic decisions made on how a wizard behaved, and if insane they block their powers? What a cruel and barbarian way to do things, he thought. With all their magic, did they not come up with medicines to treat the mentally unstable, why exactly did they not understand that he and his other were separate people, sharing the same body? Surely with the amount of ghosts in the school, there was the occasional possession, was this not the same thing? 

Or perhaps, he realized, they did not know the ways of possession through objects of great power. He knew his soul was bound to the puzzle, so if it was ever taken away, he would go with it. However, he was part of Yugi too, and it would tear them apart and the puzzle itself would drive Yugi and himself insane to get them back together again. They depended on the puzzle to keep them complete, without it they would not be able to handle the world. 

"One mistake," Bakura held up a finger and leaned over to Yami, towering above him with a wicked smile. "You make one mistake Pharaoh, and the Headmaster will be forced by the Ministry of Magic to take you away and lock you in the mental hospital for wizards. That was the deal I made with them."

Yami's eyes widened in realization then narrowed in silent rage, "You plan on making that mistake for me, Tomb Raider?"

Bakura stood up straight and turned to look back at the feast. "You will watch your back now, won't you Pharaoh? It would be a shame for me to win this game so early, no challenge at all. I will be looking forward to seeing your face as your light is taken from you and your rage as I steal the puzzle for my very own. When I do, rest assured this world will not be safe from me, and I will take it over. With the millennium items from our world, and the undiscovered ones in this world at my disposal, no one will be safe for the new god of the Egyptian sands and the world: Yami Ryou Bakura, God of Egyptian Sorcery!" With that said, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher walked away, leaving Yami to control his silent rage.

Finally, Yami calmed down enough and relaxed his tense muscles and decided to talk to his other.. 

**_Aibou_****_?_****__**

****

**….**

**_Aibou_****_ ._****_ .?_**

****

**….**

**_AIBOU!_**

****

**--Huh?—What? Sorry Yami, I wasn't paying attention.**

**_Where were you? How could you not pay attention? You should have been able to hear me. _Yami frowned.**

**I went exploring. Did you know a new door appeared? Yugi replied with excitement. ****It's really cool! There's all these symbols on it, and its made of silver with gold accents and—**

**_A new door appeared? What new door? I didn't see a new door when I was in my soul room! Tell me you didn't go explore in there, aibou!_**

****

**Okay. I didn't go explore in there, Yami.**

**_Aibou_****_ . . ._**

****

**Really! I didn't. I couldn't open the door. It's got a keyhole on it, but I couldn't find the key. So it's locked away from us.**

**_I'll look at it later. On to what I was about to tell you, you have to watch your back. Bakura is going to set us up for something, but I have no idea what. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious, okay?_**

****

**Sure! Will do! I'm gonna go play in my soul room, so you can hang out and have fun at the feast. Scare someone good for me, Yami. It is Halloween, after all.**

**_Yes aibou, go play. I'll find something to do._**

****

Yami sighed, leaning against the wall in his corner. He felt drained, between the threats from Bakura, meeting the Dream Team, and finding out about the new door in their soul hall, it was all he could take to keep himself from collapsing onto the floor and fall asleep. Maybe he should go to bed, or write a letter to finally tell Meioh what was going on lately. But he really didn't want to do that just yet, he did not need his monster to worry over him and get himself in trouble. He didn't even know if he could call Meioh back to his card if it got serious.

A tentative lick to his left hand shook Yami out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Rags staring up at him with dogged concern. He gave the dog a small grin. "Hey boy," he said quietly, calmly petting his dog. "You want to hang out with me for a while? Draco should be done dancing soon, and when that's over we can go up to the common room for some sleep."

Rags whined in the back of his throat.

Yami scratched under the dog's chin, "I know I look tired, it's nothing. You'll still be able to get a few belly rubs off me before I fall asleep. I promise."

Soon Draco walked over, out of breath and tired. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said quietly and Yami nodded. They walked out of the Great Hall together, with Rags trailing behind them.

*

The next morning, the Slytherins were rudely awakened by Professor Snape. He waved his wand in a jerky motion and suddenly everyone's covers were stripped off the bed, leaving the students to freeze. Then he flared the fire on the torches hanging on the wall high enough to reach the ceiling, blinding everyone. Rags growled from his position on the edge of Yugi's bed, which caused a raised eyebrow from the Potion master.

"Up! Get up right now, you idiots." Professor Snape folded his arms and glared until the students hastily complied and stood in front of him in a straight line, military style. Yugi felt like he should snap to attention and salute Snape with the way his presence commanded, but felt that it could be in his better interests not to piss of the professor more.

Draco rubbed his eyes, scowling. "What are we up for? It's too bloody early to be up at the crack of dawn after the feast."

Snape paced in front of the students for a few minutes before stopping. He turned to look at them. "Someone has hexed the students in Gryffindor last night, and I want to know who it is. Now!"

One of the dumber Slytherins, Goyle asked, "Do you mean that bad luck curse they seemed to have?"

  
"That one too, but there seemed to be another, larger hex placed on them, Mr.Goyle! I don't have time for this. I need to know who did it right now! The hex was an advanced curse from Dark Arts and I don't have time to pussy-foot around the issue. The Headmaster caught wind of the attack, and by breakfast the entire school will know what happened. If it gets out to the Ministry of Magic, there will be questions raised. We cannot have that at this time. So spill it out!"

Yugi yawned. "I did the smaller one, the bad luck curse for the Prank War the Weasley Twins isssued. But this is the first time I heard of the second one, what was it exactly?"

Professor Snape scowled, "Several students have had their soul eaten by a worm shaped monster. The only clue to the attack was that the Gryffindors had said they heard someone yell in the common room and then the creature flew up into the towers and ate the victums." He sneered, "And they are already laying the blame on our House as the cause."

It took Yugi a few moments before he remembered what Yami had said about Bakura's threat from last night. His eyes widened, could it have been the Tomb Raider that had done it? If so, how could he prove that a teacher was behind the attack, much less the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Yet, from what Draco had told him about the school in the past, it seemed almost every DADA teacher had gone bad or had some type of darkness around them. How much would it take to prove that Bakura was behind the attack?

Professor Snape sighed, staring at his students for a moment. "If I hear one word about it was one of you, I will personally send you all down to the Headmaster and into the hands of the Ministry of Magic itself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the boys replied.

"Good. Breakfast is in two hours. Enjoy seeing the sunrise," Snape said with a trace of amusement in his voice as he left.

"Bloody prick," Draco sighed, making his way over to his bed. "Why would we steal souls from the Gryffindors? With our luck, they'd manage to rub off some of that stupid bravery on us."

"What I don't get, is why he thought one of us did it?" Yugi walked over to his bed and grabbed the puzzle, slipping it around his neck. "I mean really, stealing souls is a bit extreme, unless you use them for a higher purpose."

"You speak like you've had experience with it," Draco looked at Yugi suspiciously. "You haven't, right? I'd hate to use one of the Forbidden Curses on you just to keep my soul in place."

Yugi laughed. He didn't even take offence to what Draco was referring to. It was so like his best friend to be concerned about his ability to handle magic. He kind of liked it, actually. He scratched Rags behind the ears as his other hand brushed his bangs from his eyes. 

"No, I haven't stolen any souls." Yugi tapped his puzzle. "But I have met someone who had. He stole three souls to use for more power, and I had to fight him to get them back in a duel. One of the souls was my Grandpa, the other two were friends."

"Really?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, he trapped them in cards like the ones in my deck. Only they were blank. But when the soul was trapped in the card, it showed the person's picture, their inner soul. I don't know if they ever got free, our duel had finished but I don't remember the outcome."

"Was it a memory charm?"  
  


"No, just amnesia, Meioh said it would come back to me eventually." So Yugi was stretching the truth just a bit, but he didn't want Draco to find out he came from a different world yet. It would just complicate things, a lot.

"Enough of that then," Draco stated firmly. "Come on, let's sneak down to the kitchens and grab some breakfast and go exploring."

Yugi grinned. "You mean, you haven't yet, I would have thought you did with five years spent in this school."

"Places to go, people to do, not enough time in a day and all that rubbish, let's just get going."

"Sure Draco, whatever you say." He gave Rags one last scratch under the chin before walking out of the room, following the blond hair Slytherin.

*

It was late afternoon when suddenly Yugi found himself shoved up against a wall in the hallway. Ronald Weasley was staring down at him with a furious expression, murder in his eyes. Yugi found the coldness in those blue eyes to be quite attractive, but thought better of saying that out loud when he saw just how angry the Gryffindor was.

"Yes?" He said politely.

"You did it! Didn't you? I know you're the one that stole the souls of the students, you're with that prat, Malfoy and he's bad news. You'd have to be just as evil as him if you hang around him." Ron stated coldly.

Yugi started to grow angry. "Draco is my friend and I won't have you talking about him that way! Sure he's not perfect and he can be mean, but he's my best friend and I will not let you call him evil! As in defense for myself, I didn't steal any souls! What would I use them for and why would I do it? I'm not evil, and if your biased view of Slytherins is causing you to point fingers in the wrong direction, I suggest you take a look at yourself, Mr. Noble Gryffindor."

Ron glared at him. "I know you did it, you're unstable. Everyone knows that, you don't need a reason for it!"

Yami shoved Ron off him. He was mad at the idiot, and even though the red head looked extremely handsome angry, he wasn't going to allow his other to be bashed in that way--especially not when he was still upset about hearing some of rumors about him being insane. 

"Get off me! How can you say that to my other? We're not unstable, you stupid idiot. And if I hear you accuse us of stealing souls again, you'll be sorry."

Yami stomped off, but not before he could hear the red head mutter, "Stupid, insane Slytherin. I know he did it. I'll tell Dumbledore after class."

**_TBC_**


	9. Legolas II

**Egyptian Sorcery**

By AlantisB

**Chapter Nine**

_"Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain."_

_-Arthur Weasley _

__

The dorm was silent, the sounds of sleeping teens echoed in the room. One of them was not sleeping however, but staring at the ceiling in thoughtfulness. Draco was not sure what exactly had lead him to this point in his life, caring about someone other than himself, like his best friend Yugi Mouto. 

He supposed it all started in Diagon Alley, the chess game match. There is something to be said about a challenge and he was no fool to realize he had found an equal to which he could test his skills. Losing had been an unfortunate side-effect, on the plus side he had managed to acquire an alliance with someone powerful enough to beat a man with three souls to back up his power—and win. Of course, he hadn't known it at the time. Now he knew.

There was one thing he couldn't understand, it was all the mysterious things that existed around his friend. Let's count the clues in the case: 

One: Meioh, Yugi's guardian. Although the man was his friend's guardian, he had yet to see him act like a figure of authority to Yugi. He acted like one of Draco's house elves, considerate, and always on hand for anything his master would want. 

Two: Yugi's puzzle. He knew for a fact through careful research that there should be no way ordinary muggles could get a hold of such a powerful object through an evacuation muggle site in Egypt. No muggles were allowed around places where magical objects are buried or believed to be. That means Yugi's grandpa couldn't have gotten the puzzle. 

Three: Yami, the mysterious spirit Yugi claims to have come from the puzzle but can possess Yugi to the point of changing his personality and facial features. Though he did not believe it because Yami seemed more like another aspect of Yugi, not a separate entity—and that brings up one more point.

Four: Professor Ryu Bakura. He has been around long enough in this school to recognize an evil person from a normal professor, and Professor Bakura was not at all normal. Although he couldn't get his friend to elaborate on what exactly caused the reaction he had to Professor Bakura when he had first seen him, Draco suspected the two knew each other. Well enough for the professor to rile the younger wizard to actually yell in the Great Hall, causing attention to be put on him.

So what did all these clues lead up to? Draco hadn't a clue. But he knew for a fact that Yugi was not a normal wizard at all, which lead him to believe that maybe, Yugi wasn't a wizard. For one so untrained, (and Yugi was untrained dreadfully if his Transfiguration abilities were to attest for it), he had amazing control. Which lead him to his next clue;

What was so special about those cards Yugi carried? There was only one way to find out, he had to get them.

Quietly, Draco slipped out of bed and moved over to his friend's bed. Moving slowly, he managed to edge his way closer and grab the deck that lied on the bed stand near his friend's head. As soon as his hand gripped the deck, what felt like a magic shock zapped his hand, then his own magic, curled deep in the pit of his stomach, leaped out of his hand to touch the deck. He felt the powers slide against each other, testing the boundaries, learning about one another. And then Draco knew. The deck was full of power, a wonderful, teasing power that spoke of dark things.

Ever-so-slowly, the Slytherin moved away from Yugi's bed to his own four-poster bed. He climbed in, untied the clasps that held the fabric against the posts and close the curtains to his bed. Then he moved to the center of the bed and used his wand (which he had liberated from the bed-side table a moment before) to call up a dim light. Carefully, Draco put the cards down onto the space in front of him.

For a moment, he just stared down at it. Carefully, he reached over and picked up the top card, turning it over to look at it. The picture was of a blonde elf with startling brown eyes and dressed in barbarian armor complete with a sword. It was called "Celtic Guardian".

Draco carefully examined the card, trying to figure out if it was full of magic or if it just reacted to magic. He found that if he used the magic from within him to touch the card, it glowed briefly in reaction. But nothing else he did had it react in the same way. He sighed, flopping back onto his pillows. He threw the card towards the direction of the deck. "What a stupid name for a muggle playing card game, Celtic Guardian-"

His eyes widened when the card suddenly flipped itself over and shined as brilliantly as the sun. Draco covered his eyes from the harmful light and soon he felt something dip the bed from added weight. When the light cleared, Draco uncovered his eyes, blinking rapidly to get rid of the spots in front of his eyes. That was when he felt the cold edge of steel against his neck and a voice whispering into his ear in a breathy, melodious voice, "Who are you and where are my masters, thief?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, glaring up into startlingly deep brown eyes when his brain caught up to what he was actually seeing. The man in his bed—elf he corrected himself—looked exactly like the picture on the card. Down to the sword and barbarian armor—there was no way the Celtic Guardian was in his bed! What ever the case was, no one gets away calling a Malfoy a thief. "I am not a thief, elf."

"Then, explain to me boy, why is my masters' deck with you and not them?" The elf hissed, pressing the sword closer to the Slytherin's neck. It was so sharp! Draco could feel a bead of blood drip from the slim cut on his throat. He swallowed thickly.

"Put the sword down, Sir Elf. I'll tell you," Draco replied sounding as calm as ever, even as his heart beat three times faster than as if he were truly calm. 

The Celtic Guardian stared the boy deeply in the eyes for a few moments. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw in their gray depths because he slid the sword back into its sheath at his side. The blonde elf's armor dissolved in an impressive display of leaf-sparkles. It was showy, though the threat held in those eyes as it disappeared lead Draco to believe that one wrong move he'd be dead before he could pick up his wand.

"Well?" To add insult to injury, the Celtic Guardian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking down his nose at Draco.

"You see these?" Draco gestured to the cards and the elf nodded. "Right, to get straight to the point, your . . . masters Yugi and Yami are different from any wizard I know. I concluded it had to deal with those cards of his, so I snatched for a quick peek."

The Celtic Guardian stared at him.

"Fine, I did pick up your card and looked at it. Tried to test it with my magic to see if it'd do a thing—but the bloody thing didn't even react until I touched it with my magic! So I experimented a bit, decided I was bored, threw your card down, then POOF you appear like some giant fairy."

The elf was thinking quietly as he picked up his own card to stare at the ghostly image of himself printed there. Then he frowned, turning the card over and back again to check the face. "That is not right."

"What?" Draco moved closer to check out the card. He didn't see anything wrong with it, besides the ghost image of the Celtic Guardian in the picture. That was a little freaky.

"The image."

"What about it?"

"There shouldn't be one." 

Draco sat frozen, confused. "Explain."

"When a card is summoned from the Shado-from where we come from, there is no face on it." The elf picked up Yugi's deck and sifted through it. He froze when he reached Dark Magician. He had a shadow too, just like his own card. Could it be..? The Celtic Guardian felt his wrist.

Draco watched the card, puzzled by the elf's actions. He looked at the card the elf was holding and froze. It was impossible! The Dark Magician looked just like Meioh, Yugi's guardian. 

"No," the elf muttered. Frantic, he felt his chest. His panicked breathing increased in intensity as he felt the slow beat of a heart. He was alive. He was a living creature, a teacher like the legends. Like Meioh . . . He was alive like Meioh. Could it be that this boy in front of him was the cause? He looked Draco over and noticed the swirl of shadow energy in his aura. 

He was fit to be a priest, a high one if he ever found a god to beseech to. But he had power, enough power to play the games. He could be in the Shadow Games if he was trained. Should he train the boy? This world hasn't seen the Games or any mention of it since five-thousand years ago, yet there was the proof that they would start up soon. With that much power echoing off the boy, he would be a target unless he had a guardian, a teacher to guild him. He sighed, making his decision.

Carefully sitting on his knees, the elf bowed to Draco with a small, sad smile. "My name is Legolas. How may I serve you to better you in the Games, young master?"

Draco's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Legolas gave another small smile. "The Shadow Games are about to be awakened and you have the mark to serve the games. You summoned me to the living to be your teacher, and I wish to know what I should do to help."

"But—you're Yugi's! I can't-you're not-"

"I am yours. You summoned me into a living creature," Legolas took Draco's hand and put it over his heart where the Slytherin can feel the beating. "By default, I am no longer Mas—Yugi's card. I am your first."

Draco frowned. What was going on? He was even more confused than he had been before he stole Yugi's deck to look at. When had the situation gotten out of his control? He hadn't a clue what to do, and the only one who might have one is sleeping in his bed, unaware he had stolen the deck. What could he say to his best friend when he woke up to see an elf in Draco's bed, and the Celtic Guardian at that!

"He is right." Draco whirled around in shock to see Yami peering at them through the crack in the curtains. He gave the boy a smirk. "I heard you both whispering, you aren't exactly quiet. But Legolas is right, he is no longer mine. You now have your first monster for the Shadow Games, Draco. You may wish you have never met me when you learn how deep the world can sink into the Shadow." Yami's crimson eyes held a note of old pain and sympathy for the Slytherin he called a friend. 

Shadow Games, where had he heard that before? Then the answer game to him in an instant and he felt his eyes widen. "You mean those games in legend—"

"The very same from History of Magic," Yami climbed into the bed to sit next to Draco, still managing to look as regal as ever. "Professor Binns was correct that the entire world was almost destroyed. Thankfully, only an empire fell in ruins and not the world."

"What empire?"

Legolas was the one to answer, "The Roman Empire."

Draco sat stunned. "It caused the downfall of that?"

"Yes. The people were too corrupted and spread out to protect themselves. The barbarians were able to take over them because of the Shadow Games that were still played." Yami looked down at the sheets. "I have hard times remembering what happened, except for the immense pain of having my soul ripped in two and one half shoved into a solid gold pyramid puzzle while the other went on."

That was when Draco realized that maybe his best friend wasn't as crazy as he had thought. If Yugi was crazy, then he would have to be too. Because for some strange reason, he believed in Yami's words, and he believed that he was talking to a real elf that he had brought to life through a muggle card. 

He believed that his friend was two separate pieces of the same person, he also realized they were separate because not of a disease in the mind, but in time. Yami and Yugi are the same person but not. One was the actual pharaoh and the other was the pharaoh reborn.

"And this game, The Shadow Games," Draco corrected himself. "Will rise again?"

  
"Yes," Yami sighed. "It has already begun with the arrival of Bakura."

  
"What about him?" Draco sneered, he hated that teacher. Something about him made him feel off centered-like the professor just didn't belong.  
  


Yami swallowed, cursing inwardly for the mistake. He had forgotten Draco didn't know that he and Bakura were from another world, where the Shadow Games are already being played. What could he do now? Tell his friend that he was from an alternate dimension or lie to him? What was the right thing to do? What was the wrong thing? What would make this all go so much smoother? Yami suddenly wished his other was awake. Then they could have handled this together and he could help Yami make the decision for him.

Unseen by the boys and elf in bed, the dark silhouette of Rags left the room quietly.

**_TBC_**

****

_A/N: A new chapter will arrive in two weeks. And if I can, another one before the end of the month! Look forward to seeing more of Yugi and his adventures. I was wondering, has anyone drawn any fanart for me yet?_


	10. Sphinx

**Egyptian Sorcery**

By AlantisB

**Chapter Ten**

_"My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery...." -Dumbledore_

Legolas watched as his former master stumbled over his words as he tried to come up with an explanation about the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor known as Bakura. He had not known that the Tomb Raider had followed them to this world, yet he and the others in the deck had been aware of danger looming over their charges. But to hear that it was one of the most dangerous of the lot caused him great distress. 

Since he was not Yami and Yugi's card any longer, he could not protect them from what the boy-man was planning. With Yami's formal permission to be passed on as Draco's teacher however, he could train Draco to protect his former masters as well as protect himself. The pharaoh needed a High Priest to protect him; it didn't matter if he no longer had a kingdom. Priests were needed to keep the Pharaoh on the side of the gods, and with Yugi and Yami's luck, they would need the blessing of the gods to survive. Sitting back to lean against the headboard of the bed, the elf watched as the pharaoh and his priest talk.

"Well?" 

Draco was becoming increasingly annoyed, if the twitching eyebrow was any indication. Yami sighed, looking down at the blankets to pick at the threading for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then with a deep breath, he started to weave the tale of a young boy that lived in a Game Shop in Domino City, Japan in another world. 

Throughout the story, the Slytherin prince (so-to-speak) was silent, giving no clue as to what he was thinking as the story unfolded. He managed to keep a straight face as he listened to some of the things in the story he was told about muggle technology replacing magic in the Shadow Games, and the man known as Pegasus Crawford challenging all the best duelists to be in his tournament.

Draco had to reign in his emotions as he listened to Yugi recount about the three souls that were stolen named Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, and his own Grandfather. Sometime during the storytelling, Yugi had 'woken up' and switched places with Yami so easily, it had taken Draco a few minutes to notice. He did not falter when the younger boy spoke about the Shadow Realm battle and the final moments that lead up to him being knocked out from his weakness. 

Yami switched with Yugi to tell the part about waking up in a strange house they later learned was named Eye of Ra. The terrifying but stunning meeting between Meioh and Yugi, and the conclusion that Meioh was in all actuality, the Dark Magician brought to life, the same as Legolas. They told everything they could remember about the days before going to Hogwarts, including the meeting between them and the Slytherin in Diagon Alley.

When the story was over, the sun was just rising over the horizon, casting a soft glow into the dorm as Yami finally looked up for the first time since he started the story. He was surprised to see his normally, stoic friend, glare at him with icy blue eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to get rid of that look from his friend's face when Draco punched him.

"OW!" Yami hissed as he reached up to rub his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me sooner, you bloody prick!" Draco ranted. "You could have saved me from many migraines over your fool of a hide if you had just spoken up to me."

"I couldn't trust you at first, then later I didn't want to make you angry when you found out I lived a lie." Yami replied.

Legolas stretched from his position, bring attention to himself after a few hours of being ignored. "Well, now that you've sorted things out. May I suggest something?" Draco waved his hand in acceptance before using the hand to cover his mouth from a yawn. "Why don't we all go to bed and sleep for a few more hours and we can come up with a plan to deal with Professor Bakura later. Do you agree?"

Yami nodded. "That's a wonderful idea, Legolas. We do have classes today and we need the sleep."

Draco was about to agree when he realized one very important fact.

"Where is Legolas going to sleep?"

Yami managed to look sheepish as he glanced at the yawning elf warrior.

*

In the early afternoon, Yugi and Draco walked to the Great Hall. Legolas was hiding in the dorm from the rest of school, as Draco suggested since elves, real ones, haven't been seen in thousands of years. At first, the elf wouldn't let the boys leave without him but sly comments about being studied by the Ministry of Magic had changed his mind.

Yugi during the of the day, had to continually keep Yami from switching places with him as he heard the whispering taunts from his fellow students. It got so bad that in spirit form, Yami trailed behind the two of them to give the students a feeling of unease each time they came near him. Every time the duo passed through the halls, whispers would start in their wake, some saying Yugi had found out the Gryffindor password and had stolen the souls while everyone slep. Other rumors had it Draco's idea to steal Harry Potter's soul, so the dark lord could swoop down on the school and win. 

As the day passed, the rumors grew more and more ridiculous and the only three people in the school that knew the truth, couldn't say it. Legolas couldn't because he was an elf and would be studied as soon as he showed himself, Draco and Yugi couldn't because who would believe the suspects themselves, and Slytherin ones at that!

The only good thing that came out of the rumors was occasionally when Yugi was really upset; Yami could actually touch him and give him some measure of comfort because of it. It was like Yugi's spiritual barrier around his body lowered enough for Yugi to feel the spirit's touch. Draco still couldn't see Yami in spirit form unless he looked out of the corner of his eye, Yami was like a shadow you could only glance at and if you tried to look at it full on, it disappeared. But Draco didn't really want to start seeing spirits, it could be dangerous if he started seeing people that were no longer alive, but thought they were.

During lunch, Yugi picked at his food while Draco glared at the Dream Team, surprisingly at Ron in particular. Yami walked over to the Gryffindor table, remaining unseen as he glared at the trio. When he got close enough, he could hear what they were saying and he didn't like it at all.

"I'm telling you Hermione, it had to be them! Malfoy is a Death Eater and he follows the You-Know-Who, he's recruited Mouto and now they're trying to get Harry!" Ron exclaimed, while Harry nodded in agreement.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione replied. "Were you there? No! Don't say things unless you really think you have enough evidence to back it up."

"What more evidence do you need than Malfoy sitting there smirking at us?"

Yami slammed his hands onto the table, angry enough to have them corporal to actually hit the table. The group of students surrounding the area jumped as the table shook. They glanced at each other, wondering what made the table move. 

On the other side of the room, Yugi looked up to see Yami cursing the Gryffindors out in Ancient Egyptian while they have no idea he's there. "Oh Ra," Yugi moaned, slumping in his seat to cover his face. "Yami, you're making a fool of yourself," he whispered, embarrassed.

To top the entire yelling match which only Yugi and Yami could hear, Yami grabbed the center piece of the Gryffindor table and threw it at the wall. The Dream Team and the rest of the table looked shocked as the centerpiece picked itself up and then slammed into the wall, breaking to pieces. 

Ron looked over at the Slytherin table to see Yugi slumped in his seat, mumbling to himself. He tugged on Hermione's room. "See! Look at that, cursing the table. There's your proof!"

Hermione looked at Yugi and then glanced at the broken pieces of the centerpiece. She sighed, nodded slowly. "It does seem plausible. Maybe you're right Ron."

The Great Hall's doors opened as a big black dog ran in. Harry perked up at a chance to see "Snuffles" but frowned when the dog instead headed over to the Slytherin table. Yugi looked up as Yami walked over with Rags trailing behind him looking excited. Yugi smiled softly to himself. "I think a certain mooch has heard we're going outside to class in a few minutes, what do you think Draco?"  
  


Draco smirked. "Five sickles say it was Legolas who told him."

"You're on." Yugi bent down to scratch Rags under the table. "Hey boy," he whispered, feeling his earlier embarrassment disappear as he petted his dog. "You heard we're going outside, huh? Yeah, 'course you did!" He grinned when Rags licked his face.

Yami leans over the table to whisper his other's ear. "I'm going into the puzzle."

"Feel better now?" Yugi murmurs.

"Very much so," Yami said disappearing into the puzzle.

Yugi grabbed his mug and drank the last of his pumpkin juice before he and Draco stood up and headed out of the Great Hall. The walk outside was pleasant as Rags made sure to keep Yugi cheered up as he ran back and forth teasing the younger boy to chase him. Finally Yugi laughed and started to chase the dog around as Draco kept walking, smirking at the site of Yugi acting like he was five instead of fifteen. 

Rags and Yugi calmed down as the now-familiar site of Hagrid's hut came into view. Yugi grinned when he saw they were the first ones there. To Draco's disgust, Yugi loved talking with the half-giant teacher whenever he had a chance. Though now that he knew Yugi wasn't from this world, he understood that most of the creatures he would see are dead and gone or hidden. But that doesn't mean Draco was ready to be buddy-buddy with the mudblood teacher.

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yugi gasp in surprise. "What?" He walked over to the gate where Hagrid's latest creature was supposed to be held. He stopped at the sight as Yugi stared at the creature.

It was a Sphinx.

"Yugi?"

Yami turned to look at Draco. "I have not seen one of these in a long time. Not since I ruled." He looked back at the Sphinx. "One such creature used to guard my palace walls, and I allowed it. Once every so often, I would track it to the gate and we would spend hours trading riddles to see who is the master of the game of mystery."

"Who won?"  
  


Draco could he the smirk in Yami's voice. "I did, of course."

"Of course," Draco agreed, rolling his eyes somewhat at the smugness from his friend.

"I wonder . . " Yami trailed off. Slowly, he looked into the eyes of the Sphinx. When he knew he had its attention, he bowed to it, keeping their eyes locked. As he rose, he started to speak in a language Draco had never heard, but knew it had to be Ancient Egyptian from the way the Sphinx perked up at the sounds.

"Greetings Master of Riddles, may I inquire a game?" The Sphinx stared at the pharaoh for a moment then nodded once, sharply. Yami broke into a grin. "Very well. I shall start off."

In English, Yami recited a riddle to the amazement of Draco and Hagrid, who had just stepped out of the hut**. "A man walks up to you and says - "everything I say to you is a lie." Is he telling you the truth or is he lying?"**

The sphinx replied, **"He's lying. Even though he's lying when he says "everything" he says is a lie, some of the things he says can be a lie, and this is one of them."**It nodded as Yami sat down in front of it. **"A woman has 7 children, half of them are boys. How can this be possible?"**

**"ALL the children are boys, so 1/2 half are boys and so is the other half." **Yami answered.** "A farmer and his hired help were carrying grain to the barn. The farmer carried one sack of grain and the hired help carried two sacks. Who carried the heavier load and why?"**

**"The farmer's load was heavier. His hired help only carried two sacks, while the farmer carries one sack, but his sack is a sack of grain. The hired help only carried 2 sacks - both empty." **The Sphinx said.** "I cannot be felt, seen or touched;   
yet I can be found in everybody; My existence is always in debate; Yet I have my own style of music. What Am I?"**

**"I'm a Soul. Style of music: soul music." **Yami said.****

In his soul room, Yugi looked up when he received general excitement and happiness from Yami. Curious, he listened in to what his other was doing and was amazed to 'see' him battle it out in riddles with a real Sphinx! It looked like neither side was clearly winning but the creature and Yami didn't care, it seemed. They were enjoying the challenge of the game to outwit each other.

Yugi smiled, he was glad Yami was having some fun. He seemed so bored these last few days with no real challenge other than playing Draco at chess. At least he was having some fun for a while until the class came to break them up.

"**There is a common English word that is nine letters long. Each time you remove a letter from it, it still remains an English word - from nine letters right down to a single letter. What is the original word, and what are the words that it becomes after removing one letter at a time?"**

Yugi frowned at that one, Yami didn't know English well enough to answer it. Maybe he should help him out? **Yami****?**** Do you want some help? I could help you figure that one out since you don't know English so well.**

**_That would be splendid, aibou. I do find I am having trouble figuring this out. Perhaps I have lost this game afterall?_**

****

**Nah, give me a moment to think. I hope that Sphinx isn't impatient.**

**_So do I._**

****

A few minutes tick by as Draco and Hagrid watch Yami try and figure out the word which would do exactly as the Sphinx said. They didn't even notice when the class had quietly walked to their seats and sit down, curious as to what was happening prior to the Sphinx's riddle. Draco knew Yami probably wouldn't figure it out, English wasn't his native language but it was his and he still didn't know the answer to that! His eyes widened in surprise when Yami opened his mouth to answer:

"**The base word is Startling - starting - staring - string - sting - sing - sin - in – I"**

The Sphinx sat on its hunches and stared at Yami for a moment before bowing its head to concede defeat for the moment. Yami smiled, reaching through the fence to scratch the Sphinx back where the lion's fur was located. "You have a good grip on riddles, for such a young boy." The Sphinx stated. "I am glad I decided to play."

"I am honored you allow yourself to, Master of riddles." Yami stood up and gave the Sphinx another bow. "It has been a pleasure playing the game. But now I must leave you to attend the class to which we are learning about you. It should be starting in a few minutes."

The Sphinx's eyes twinkled in a amusement. "I believe it has already started."

Yami's eyes widened and he turned to see the entire class of Gryffindors and Slytherins watching him. Yugi switched with him as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as the class and teacher stared at him with shocked expressions.

"Um," was all he managed to say in reply.

**TBC**


	11. Fudge

**_Egyptian Sorcery_**

**By AlantisB**

_"The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed..." - Dumbledore_

*

**_Earlier that Morning.._**

Rags or Snuffles, depending on which House you asked, calmly trotted to the direction of the Headmaster's office. The dog sniffed occasionally at the armor or the new scent he picked up, often following it until he lost interest. He wasn't in any rush to go, yet. Soon he reached the gargoyle that guarded the staircase of the office. Sitting on his hunches, the dog tilted its head to the side for a moment before issuing one bark at the statue. Suddenly it came to life, twisting to the side as the staircase leading up to the Headmaster appeared. The dog bounded up the steps quickly, sensing the pressure of time as he finally reached the heavy oak door that read, Headmaster. The door swung open on its own as a kind voice said, "Come in."

The dog walked in as the door closed behind him, his form melting and shifting until it was a man with wild black hair standing in front of the Headmaster's desk. Sirius rolled his neck as it cracked bones back into place, feeling a lot better now that he was back in his natural form.

"Sirius? Have you found out anything important from our young transfer student, Yugi Mouto?" Albus Dumbledore looked up from the papers he was reviewing and calmly motioned for the man to sit. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Sirius automatically replied. "Not too much, though I believe what I know can put the school in danger if it's well known. Yugi knows who has stolen the souls and why, but he's not willing to stand up and tell anyone."

"Oh?"  
  


"It seems that since he is a Slytherin, he thinks no one would listen to what he has to say." His eyes glittered with acknowledgement that what the boy said was true. "And he's insane." Sirius added as an afterthought.

"Genius and Insanity have fine lines, Sirius. It depends on the social standings of that era that define which are which. Now, I am already aware he and young Mr. Malfoy know who stole the souls, but they have no proof to help defend their claim. What I need to know is during your stay at Mr. Mouto's home, did you notice anything else?"  
  


Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I thought it was a bit odd that Meioh, Yugi's guardian, would sometimes call the boy Master Yugi and other times Master Yami—as if he knew when which personality was in charge. When I watched for those personality changes, I noticed he changes—he gets older and more refined as if he grew up from the naïve personality."

Professor Dumbledore eyes gained a small twinkle as he said nothing, allowing Sirius to continue.

"I've also recently found out that Yugi is a Shadow Master."

Suddenly the headmaster sat straighter. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, Meioh is one of the monster teachers. Malfoy has gained one as well, just last night, he'll soon be trained."

"What types?"

"Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian."

"Ah," the professor leaned back in his seat. "You may go back to Mr. Mouto now, Sirius."

"Albus?"

The professor waved him away. "Now now, breakfast is almost over. I believe your companions have class outside today. Enjoy yourself!"

Sirius transformed back into a dog and ran out of the office before Dumbledore could finish the sentence.

*

In the Slytherin common room, Legolas paced thinking about all the things he had learned since he had become a teacher overnight. His charge was priest material, fit to be a high priest of the pharaoh, but lacked the training and the gods to worship to get them in favor. And he was a teacher. The Pharaoh was in danger as one of the strong Millennium holders was in the castle, ready and willing to do whatever it took to get the puzzle in his control. And he was a teacher. Meioh is a teacher of the pharaoh but doesn't know what has been happening because his stubborn charge refuses to owl him with news. Idiotic half-pint men think they know the world in fifteen summers-- Did he mention he was a teacher?! How in the name of Valar did that happen?  
  


Legolas stopped pacing, taking in a deep, relaxing breath. He needed to think of a plan. The first thing he had to do is owl his friend the latest news of happenings and just what is going on at the school. Then he had to find out how to protect both his charge and his former charge. After that, he had to sit down with his current master and figure out just how much he had to teach him and to get to know him.

He picked up his card for what seemed like the hundredth time and stared at the ghostly reflection of his self. Tucking it safely away on his person, he grabbed a quill from Draco's trunk and a piece of parchment. He sat down at Draco's desk and set about writing his oldest friend a letter.

_Dear Meioh,_

_You won't believe it, the oddest thing occurred last night. I became a Shadow teacher…_

*

Yugi stared at the class. He blinked. They blinked. He blinked. They blinked. He felt a small smile that was quickly changing into a smirk at the sight of his entire Care of Magical Creatures class in a state of shock. He blinked. They blinked. He blinked. They blinked. He blinked—"Ow!" Yugi rubbed his arm where the Sphinx had lightly kicked him after sneaking behind him. He turned to the creature with the question in his eyes.

Draco answered for the Sphinx. "While it was amusing the first few times you did it, its bloody annoying now."

"Oh," Yugi grinned. "But it's like their robots or something! It's kinda cool. I blink, they blink, I blink, and they blink. See?"

Draco made some type of agreement noise. "I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"What's a robot?"

**_Aibou_****_, I think I am going to take a walk. _**

****

**Okay Yami, just don't go on a rampage again like you did in the Great Hall. No one even saw you except me. There would be no point to it.**

**_I know that, I was angry that they had the audacity to say you did those horrible things._**

****

**It doesn't bother me as much anymore, I can handle snide comments like that. It's fine.**

**_If you're sure . . . then I am off._**

****

**Have fun!**

**_I will. _**Yugi didn't move at all as the puzzle flickered for a second and Yami appeared next to him. The spirit waved at his host before he walked off in the direction of the castle, leaving Yugi and Draco at their class. 

"Well a robot is made of melted metal and muggle technology . . . " Yugi's voice drifted away as Yami reached out of ear-shot.

A few minutes later, Yami walked through the large oak door and stepped into one of the many hallways in the castle. Glancing around, he decided to take the left direction because from his previous explorations with his other, they had found a garden in one of the empty classrooms, as strange as that was. But the two just chalked it up that the castle was magic and it could do whatever it pleased. 

He jumped back startled when the Bloody Baron floated through the wall. He hadn't met the Hogwarts ghosts outside of his host. He was curious as to whether or not they could see him as he could see them. One fact Yami noted immediately was that the ghost did not look so see through as he did when Yami was cased in flesh.

The Bloody Baron felt eyes on him as he turned to look at the spot where Yami was standing. There was nothing there. Just as he was about to go on his way, he noticed the haze in that one particular area. He concentrated and slowly, a form started to shape in the area of his vision. After a moment, he could see one of the members of his house, as if he were dead in front of him!

"What-?"

The student's eyes widen before he suddenly smirked, folding his arms. "So you can see me," the boy said with a note of surprise. "I did not think earth-bound ghosts could see free spirits."

"What is going on here?" The ghost drifted down in a fury to glare at the spirit. "You, you are of Slytherin house and should be at class, yet you stand in front of me, as dead as myself. Were you too, caught by the monster yet somehow freed yourself?"

"No, I was not attacked by the monster," Yami eyed the ghost for a minute and decided he could trust him with the secret. "A person can not be in both places at once but I am in class right now and I am standing in front of you."

"You speak in riddles boy, what is the meaning of this?" The Bloody Baron frowned, taking in the nonsense riddle, rolling it over in his brain for an answer. Then he smirked and settled down to stand. "You are a possession spirit that takes the form of whoever is your host."

"Wrong. I am the soul-mate. Yugi Mouto and I are the same person but not. Long ago, we were of the same. Then I had to split myself in order to guard something important and one half stayed behind, the other went off into the next life. Now we are both Yugi Mouto    and the pharaoh given the name Yami."

The Bloody Baron looked the spirit over. "I see. Then you are two people truly? Though with only one body, you or young Yugi can leave it to do other things."

"Correct."

The ghost smirked again. "Travel with me, I would like to hear more about this, it seems my House has much going on that I am not aware of."

*

Care of Magical Creatures class seemed to go on as normal as possible after Yugi gave his explanation that he loved Sphinx and that was why he was riddling with it. Draco was just glad their classmates were stupid enough to fall for such a story. Although he wasn't too sure what it had all been about either. He was however, going to argue with his friend about it until after class.

Hagrid cleared his throat, trying to get the class's attention. " 'Ere now, quiet down. Now a Sphinx is from Egypt, and wizards have been usin' the Sphinx fer centuries ter guard their possessions. Can someone tell me why?" Hermione raised her hand. "Go ahead."

"Sphinx, once they give their trust to the witch or wizard, will guard what they tell it to for as long as it's needed to. In Ancient Greece, Alexander the Great (one of the most famous wizards and greatest general muggles have ever seen) encountered a Sphinx who was guarding a city that would not let one person in or out. The Sphinx would kill all those that could not answer its riddle. When Alexander the Great managed to, the Sphinx allowed the city back into the hands of its people."

"Er, correct Hermione, five points ter Gryffindor. Anyone else have anything ter say?"

Yugi raised his hand and put it down when the professor called on him. "Sphinxes are highly intelligent and enjoy learning new puzzles and riddles, which can be the easiest way a witch or wizard could gain its trust—by giving it a new one it hadn't seen before."

"Correct. Er … five points to Slytherin. Now then, I got yer a box full of puzzles and I want each of you ter grab one an' go to the Sphinx in hopes to gain it's trust. First bow to it, keepin' eye-contact, greet it, then offer the puzzle. Ready now? Who wants to go first?"

Draco glared at his puzzle because it was a rubric's cube. He hated those things. He could never get the colors to match on all sides. He glanced at Yugi who hadn't picked up a puzzle or anything. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he nudged the younger boy. "You didn't grab one?"

"Nope." Yugi glanced at him with a wicked grin and opened the flap of his robe to reveal the Millennium puzzle. "I think she'll enjoy something closer to home."

"She?"

Yugi shrugged. "It sounded like a she to me when she and Yami dueled in riddles. Besides, I don't think male sphinxes have breasts, do you? Unless they are hermaphrodites like hyenas."

"What-?" Draco snapped his head around to look at the Sphinx closer. Yugi was right. Under the fur, you could see the bumps of breasts--but only if you looked closely enough.

Soon it came to Yugi's turn, Draco having gone a minute before was surprised that the Sphinx liked the rubric's cube and had actually taken it and put it beside her. The class started to whisper when they noticed Yugi didn't have anything to give the sphinx yet he walked up to it anyway.

Yugi bowed, keeping eye-contact with the Sphinx before slowly standing up. He showed his hands were empty before he unbuttoned his robe and reached it to pull out the Millennium puzzle. Its solid gold surface glittered and sparkled in the mid-day sun. The sphinx stared at the puzzle in surprise and shock, before it moved closer to look at it. When it reached Yugi, it stopped and raised one of its paws to the puzzle, feeling the magic around it.

The Sphinx lowered its paw and stared Yugi in the eyes. Then it bowed, as close to the ground as it could. The class gasped. Hagrid grinned. "It likes yer puzzle, Yug'."

The Sphinx stood up straight and sat back onto its hunches and said one word:

"Panseru."

Yugi opened his mouth to reply but couldn't over the several voices saying, "STUPIFY" and he was grabbed in the spell and knocked into the fence. Hagrid's eyes widened when he spotted the aurors and the Minister from the Ministry of Magic walked over, ignoring the class going on.

"What's going on here? You can't just—" Hagrid was cut off when Cornelius Fudge smirked and held out a contract in front of the half-giant's eyes.

"I can and will. This boy is sentenced to Azkaban for the stealing of four souls, as per the agreement in this contract signed by myself, Professor Bakura, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore."

"What!" Draco rose in a fury, his hands clenched so tight that the blood left his knuckles. "You can't take him! He didn't do it!"

"Oh?" Cornelius Fudge turned to look at Draco. "Are you confessing you did in his place?"

"Neither of us did it. You just wait until Father hears about this—"

"He knows boy," the Minister smirked. He turned back to the aurors. "Well, pick him up!"

  
The aurors looked at each other before moving over to Yugi. As they were about to pick him up, the Sphinx let loose a high-pitched screech, before jumping in front of Yugi to protect him. With a fury of movement, the aurors swooped in on the Sphinx with an assortment of spells to trap the Sphinx and overload its natural protection shields. "See here now!" Hagrid's furious yelling was cut off when the Sphinx was finally stunned but not before it could grab the Millennium puzzle and hid it under its body from the aurors.

Draco watched with wide eyes as his best friend was carted away, off to the worst place in the world for a wizard to go—Azkaban. In the background, he could hear the Dream Team say they were glad that another one of Voldemort's followers were captured. 

The Slytherin prince whirled around, his robe violently moving with him as he stalked over to the three Gryffindors. He pulled back a fist and punched Ronald Weasley in the face, breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch.

**_TBC_**


	12. Interlude: Dark Lord

**Egyptian Sorcery**

By AlantisB

_Interlude_

**_A Few Hours After Yugi's Departure to Azkaban_**

****

****

_"When a wizard goes over to the dark side there's nothin', and no one matters to 'em anymore."  
-Hagrid_

The room was alit with a golden glow, casting the room into shadows. It smelled of must and mold, cracks crawling over the walls of the old mansion. It had been abandoned for years and no one had ever tried to live in it. A chair made of the softest velvet blocked the fireplace from viewing but that did not stop a little rat scurrying over to the chair.

"What newsss do you bring, Wormtail?" A hissing voice said from in the chair.

The rat shook itself as it transformed into a man, rolling his neck to crack it. "It h-h-has worked, M-master, t-the Minister has caught the boy unaware when the pharaoh wasn't there and captured him."

"Good," the voice hissed in pleasure. "Bakura!"

The tomb robber stepped out of the shadows, his eyes narrowed and his posture erect with hidden fury. "Yes . . ." He watched as the puny human-rat start to tremble, his early warning system for when the creature-man was about do something horrible, and he amended his mistake quickly. "..Master."

"I trussst everything iss in place and you've managed to gather the puzzle and have brought it to me? Or," the voice held a smug tone, "Do you like to see what other pretty designs I can have you draw on your host?"

Bakura clenched his fists while unconsciously his eyes shot to the corner where his light was chained. The once silver white hair was caked in blood and filth, the body naked except for the scars of knives that had carved into the flesh for the times that he had been defiant in the plans of his 'master'. 

He had little room for error, the Dark Lord hadn't let him make any scars near the throat or major arteries, least he manage to break the mind control to kill his other so that he didn't suffer. While Bakura knew he was an evil man, and there was no denying that, he had no wish to turn his light into another him. His host was much too young to go through this.

He remembered when he had first stumbled onto the Dark Lord as he entered the new world, how stupid he was to think he can pact with the creature-man to gather the Items so that he would become a god. All because the Dark Lord was evil, like himself, he thought they would be on the same sides. 

The blood pact stated he would kill this Potter boy and his friends, and in return the Dark Lord would help him find the Millennium Items of this dimension. He did not count on someone being stupid enough to break a blood pact, especially one made on his Ring. Now, he was stuck as this Lord's beck and call like a dog, like a slave. 

Voldemort was worst than the Pharaoh. And now his slim hope of the Pharaoh somehow saving him from this fate (even as his mind protested greatly at the thought) had been broken. For now the host of the pharaoh was in Azkaban or heading to it, at least. Where then the Dark Lord can free his previous Death Eaters and the boy, using him as a conduct sacrifice for the Shadow Games to begin anew. 

But he took great pleasure at one fact . . . .

"No, _master_. I have not gotten the puzzle. A sphinx had managed to take it and guard it for whatever reason." Probably because it knew the pharaoh, or at least recognized the puzzle from stories- "So I cannot take it."

"What? You dare return without it?" The hissing voice rose as the creature-man stood up. Bakura snarled, gathering shadow energy to him. "_Crucio__!"_

The Dark Lord laughed as the tomb robber twisted and turned on the floor, biting his lips in order not to scream out in horrible pain. When whimpers started to break through the battered lips, he lifted the curse. "Do I have to do everything myssself?" 

First he raised his wand, casting the _Un-notice spell over the seemingly teenager so that no one noticed his exact appearance as he had since he managed to get the tomb raider the job as the DADA teacher. Then the object in his other hand glinted in the firelight as he raised it. "Go, kill the sphinx and get the puzzle my mind-ssslave!"_

When Bakura rose, his eyes had lost the pupils and his movements were oddly slow and dizzy as if he were drunk. "Yes master," the dead tone echoed in the room as the tomb robber swayed out to obey.

Voldemort chuckled as he caressed the Millennium rod in his hands with a manic gleam in his eyes, a gleam that was eerily similar to the one that was once in Pegasus' eye. While Wormtail sat in a corner, staring at his master, mad with fear.

****

****

****

**_TBC_**


	13. Bloody Baron

**Egyptian Sorcery**

By AlantisB

Chapter 12

*

_"Come, the niceties must be observed...Dumbledore would like you to show manners...bow to death..." -Lord Voldemort_

_*_

_Dear Legolas,_

_What do you _mean_ that the Masters are in trouble? What is going on there? I get no news_ for months on end on the goings-on and suddenly out of the blue I get a letter from you stating that Draco and the masters are in a tough spot? I've had _enough_! I'm coming to take the Masters from school. They are not caring for him the way they should be. Expect me in two hours or less, do not tell the Masters or Draco that I am coming. I will not be hidden from information any more.__

_Meioh___

_Dark Magician_

_PS: On a lighter note, you've join the ranks to be a Shadow teacher? Wonderful news, although I am saddened I will not see you anymore. Your teasing was a welcome change to the darkness of the shadow realm. _

*

In the distance up ahead, he could see the looming towers of the prison surrounded by water and spells. He shivered not for the first time as he gazed at Azkaban. He had heard stories from Draco, how the prisoners were treated, some even going insane from guilt because of the dark creatures called dementors. They reminded Yugi of the Grim Reaper ever time he looked at a picture of one. Now, he was going to be surrounded by them, all the time. 

In the back of his mind, he could already feel the tingle of warning. He was nearing the edge of his mind and several times he had blacked out to go into his soul room, trying to open his door to get to Yami's only to find it locked. The aurors around him probably concluded his blackouts were due to his fear of the dementors, but it wasn't. He needed his Yami, his other half, because he was a drug. 

When he was younger, he always felt part of himself had a hole, a space that no one else had. It made him feel different, like he should stand out and be noticed. He started to dye his hair, and wear leather to replace that feeling of fullness everyone seemed to have but him. It hadn't worked though he had become comfortable as he was and felt no need to change it.

As he found Yami, the space was filled and he felt complete. When the space came back, his soul knew what it had been missing before. It was like cocaine, one hit brings you to the brink and every time after that you try to bring back that first hit you had. Eventually your brain becomes used to the drug and feels starved without it. 

He knew now what Yami Bakura was talking about, when he had warned Yami about their merging. How they were starting to bleed into one another, slowly mixing into something new. His mind couldn't function without the other with him, and that was making his soul go into withdrawal. Soon Yugi realized he might become like the others in Azkaban. Mad.

_Yami__ ._ .__

*

Yami and the Bloody Baron floated in an empty classroom on the third corridor where students were not allowed to go. In the distance, Yami could swear he heard some type of barking noise but thought nothing of it. He had a far more interesting time talking with his House ghost than to go investigate as to why the hallway decided to bark. The two spirits have been speaking for hours and it was getting to the point where Yami was just finishing up how he came to this dimension.

"And you defeated this … mad man called Pegasus and came to here through the power of your shadow teacher?" 

"Yes." 

"Ah." The Baron smirked. "How interesting you are. You will of course, continue your education here at Hogwarts?"

Yami frowned. "Where else would I go?"

"Why, to Egypt of course!" The Baron patted Yami on the head. "You are their Pharaoh. If they shall learn of your return, I am sure they will want you to go to their schools."

"But I am not of this dimension."

"You are still Pharaoh."

Yami responded with a gasp of pain, hand jerking up to hold over his heart. His normally confident, blood red eyes were wide with pain and confusion. The Baron moved closer to him in order to check what was wrong and quickly backed away when he noticed the eye of Horus flashing on the Pharaoh's forehead. The eye continued to flicker as Yami stood up slowly, his eyes burning with an inner anger.

The Baron's hand rested over his sword sheath incase of any danger. "What is it?"

"Yugi." The Pharaoh's spirit suddenly gained a shadow as a dark look entered his eyes. "He's frightened and cold—haunted. Someone is hurting him!" With that said, Yami was completely engulfed by his shadow, only the eye of Horus could be seen as the poltergeist Pharaoh before the shadows dashed through the walls leaving the Bloody Baron to stare at the spot the Pharaoh once was.

*

Legolas ducked into another outcropping as some students turned the corner and walked down the hall. He sighed and glared at the floor. How could that old man cancel classes in a time like this? What was the Headmaster thinking? He needed to find Master Draco and tell him what was going on. And that very soon they were going to have a very pissed off Dark Magician in their midst—his ears twitched when he heard his charges' voice floating down the hall as he cursed under his breath about Gryffindors. Legolas frowned, where was young Master Yugi?

He reached and grabbed Draco as he passed by the outcropping. The young man had his wand out in a flash pointing it at Legolas before he got a good look at him. He scowled, "Where have you been! I went to the House and you weren't there and you've been hiding in the wall?"

Legolas rolled his eyes and let go of his charge. "I have important news—Meioh is coming to Hogwarts to check up on his Master."

"What?" Draco's eyes widened then narrowed. "Why would he want to come see Yugi now?"  
  


"Erm.." Legolas looked away innocently. "Might have to do with a little letter I was writing."

"You stupid elf! That's the last thing we need right now!" Draco tucked his wand away. "Yugi has been taken."

"What! When did this happen?"  
  


"During Care of Magical Creatures the Minister came with aurors and arrested Yugi, charging him to go to Azkaban for stealing souls."

"He can't do that, he doesn't have the Eye—"

Draco turned to study Legolas. "Eye?"

"Nevermind, he can't do it. He wouldn't have the power to steal a soul like that. Is that why the classes for the day were canceled?"

"Yes," the Slytherin prince sneered. "The Minister wanted a feast to celebrate the capture of the 'criminal' who had caused such a fuss."

"Idiotic man, he thinks he knows everything. What of Yugi? Was he hurt during the arrest?"

"He was stunned unconscious. The only good thing I can think of is that the Puzzle hadn't gotten into the Minister's hands."

"It is not with him?"  
  


"No, the Sphinx has it protected—"  
  


"This is bad, Master." Legolas shivered and ran his hands over his arms. "The puzzle—if the Pharaoh and Yugi are separated for too long, I fear they will become damaged."

"What do you mean?"  
  


"They were once truly one person—before the Shadow Games. After separated, they became pieces of one soul. Yugi's half has become used to be merged with Yami's half, it could be disastrous if the halves become separate again after all this time. I fear we may have more to worry about that Meioh learning of this arrest."

"Bloody hell!"

Both the elf and Slytherin jumped back from the wall when it became engulfed with shadows. They backed up onto the other side of the hall, Draco with his wand pointed at the shadows and Legolas with his sword out. Draco didn't even want to know where the hell the elf had managed to pull that out from. He was only wearing a pair of pants and a shirt.

Out of the Shadows flew the Pharaoh, although only Legolas could see him with this crimson eyes blazing and the eye of Horus shining brilliantly with power. He shivered, the power crawled onto his skin and he could feel the silky smoothness of the Shadow power in the air. Slowly he made his sword disappear and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco jumped and looked at Legolas and saw him staring at the space in front of them as if he could see what Draco himself couldn't. "What is it?" He hissed under his breath.

"The Pharaoh."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he lowered his wand, keeping it out in case it was a trick. "He's not in the puzzle? Shouldn't he be sucked back into it when Yugi isn't wearing it?"  
  


"Not if he has managed to gain enough of his power back from the Shadow Realm to be able to form outside the puzzle.." Legolas kept his eyes on Yami, staring at him, noting the rage in is expression. 

"Where. Is. My. Aibou?" Yami growled out. 

Legolas swallowed heavily. And that's the scene Meioh walked in on as he appeared out of the shadow portal, dressed in his normal relaxed attire since he had become a Shadow teacher.

*

The doors of the Great Hall smashed open half an hour later and a furious man stomped in just as the feast was about to begin.

"Where is my charge?  Where is Master Yugi?!" The poor man, with an unfortunate taste for purple, pleaded to Cornelius Fudge, who preferred green himself. 

"Your boy was sent to Azkaban for stealing people's souls." 

Meioh looked between the minister and Dumbledore with a stricken look on his face, ignoring the children in the great hall behind him.  "Steal souls?  B-but Master Yugi can't do that!" 

An auror spoke up, "That boy is a monster!"

"I'm afraid you don't understand the depth of your situation Meioh," Fudge tried to be consoling. "He's mad, multiple personalities, a danger to himself and as he as proven others." He turned his back on the purple robed man.  Dumbledore turned away shaking his head slightly, looking old. 

Meioh stiffened, and the room as a whole gasped as one. "I'm afraid, Minister, that it is _you who does not understand the depth of your situation." His voice sounded unnatural and all who had their backs turned slowly looked at where a man once stood._

The Dark Magician stood, staff pointed squarely at Fudge's throat, the gem glowing and pulsing softly with restrained power. "You will release my masters, or I will kill you." 

"Who the hell are you?!  What are you!?"

"I, Minister, am a Monster.  And my only allegiance is to my masters, one of whom you will release from Azkaban. Master Yugi is pure and would never hurt a soul, you will release him and give him a trial and see for yourself."

"What are you waiting for?  Arrest him!  Hex him!  Protect me!" 

Flashes and streams of light flew at him but the other merely jumped backwards, almost flying away.  He lifted his head to steady his helmet and sent small flashes of dark light at the aurors who were promptly knocked out. All the teachers and most of the students stood up at this, pointing their wands at him. 

The dark magician only looked at them, "Do you know what the most wonderful thing about family is?  You can call them with only a little effort and they will always answer.  Ancestor, come forth, Dark Sage!" 

A hole of blackness opened in the air and in that shadow there was a glimpse of...Yugi?  But what came from the hole was far more distracting. It looked as a cross between the monster and Dumbledore, sitting cross-legged in mid air. 

"Ancestor, please protect me?  You swore yourself to the pharaoh long before I have."

"Of course..." The voice was old and rocky, but he held up a hand and light flashed as if off a bubble, again, in the juxtaposition of dark/light and true light Yugi was seen, more solid this time. 

Draco didn't know what to do.  He couldn't give himself away, or Legolas!  He was barely trained too!  And, he wasn't a Gryffindor.  He had average courage, if not less, thank you very much.  But he looked around for help. It came from a most surprising corner. 

"The monster is telling the truth you know." The Bloody Baron glided though the air, silver blood disturbing even the aurors, he stared at the Dark Magician, no, someplace next to him. "Any Ghost who looks hard enough can see the lost soul that made you call the boy mad.  Isn't that right Nicholas?" 

The cranium separation impaired ghost floated closer, "I'm sorry boy, but I think you need our help with this, promises or no, which the Baron was kind enough to break for me." 

"What the ruddy hells are you talking about?!" The aurors backed cautiously away from the soap bubble like shield.

"Hogwarts is playing host to a bonded poltergeist older than the castle itself."

"I'd say he's older than the forest."

Nick snorted at the Baron's one up. Typical Slytherin.

**_TBC_**

****

****

**A/N: I've got to give a very special thanks to Nemi, one of my reviewers, who gave me that last scene to work with when I was looking for inspiration. Thanks for your help! Nemi has also inspired my muses for another story, although that one we're still working out. BUT! It is a POTC (Pirates of the ****Caribbean****) / HP fanfic called "Fooling a Wise Man".**


	14. Yami

**Egyptian Sorcery**

_Chapter 13_

By AlantisB (And Nemi!)

_"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius, we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit." -Dumbledore_

Something moved, but no one saw anything.  There was a shadow, a patch of darkness, a place where light was dimmed, like around a Dementor, the witches and wizards in the Great Hall realized that was the something moving. One by one the Wizards saw it, gliding towards the two monsters. One by one they felt a chill go down their spines. The Dark Magician's tunic crinkled and moved strangely shortly after the Shadow reached it.  

And they saw flickers of that boy appear. 

He was embracing him around the middle, nuzzling him, eyes a demonic blood red.  A hand smoothed down the monster's abdomen, almost dangerously low and another moved up his chest, wisps of white light peeling out of the monster's body to be gobbled up by the Shadow. The Dark Magician's eyes became darker, more threatening as the scraps, remains of light were eaten up. A sweetly child like voice sounded out, like a little boy to his puppy.  But there was something painfully cold in that voice, almost too innocent.  Death was a pretty bauble to it. 

"If they don't give me back my Aibou you can kill them for me Meioh, you and your family." The Dark Magician sweated and trembled, eyes closing as dark power literally flowed from the translucent figure and into him, stressing his body to it's limits.  It tore open new holes in reality, new figures dropping out, all obviously of the same family of the Dark magician, pointing their staffs threateningly.  Their eyes were blank and enraged, reddish, mimicking their summoner's, only the old sages had a spark of intelligence in them.

There, that one was a girl, her features seemed to be more for sweetness, but now it was a mask of anger.  One was black and red with a blue face- he was frightening, but not as frightening as the rare dark magician dressed in black, with a blade on the end of its staff.  Dark Sages protected pairs and trios even as they themselves were encompassed and protected by soap bubble sheen personal shields. 

The first one was trembling and shaking as the dark inhaled the light in him like as starving man with an arm looped low on his hips, forcing all of these monsters to stay here, and real.  

"I'll shred their souls and let you feast.  I never let any of you dine on souls before, did I?  Such a fine delicacy that even I have never tasted.  After we paint this place in their blood there will be plenty for all and I shower my aibou with their broken dreams." The shadowed boy licked his lips and pressed against Meioh, crimson eyes sweeping over the assembled while the shadow teacher shook. 

 An old voice spoke, it sounded a bit like Dumbledore's, only strained.  The first Dark Sage, who, along with the other Dark Sages were the only monsters with out hate and anger lit on their face. 

"Forgive my master and my family.  His rage seeks to envelop us all, it is only my type, with age and skill that allowed us to resist to this extent."  The old man shuddered, the thin lines of shadow that formed a web from the demon outwards touching all other minor demons, and the one going to the speaker flared larger and attacked.  There was silence, pulses moving back and fourth along the line.  When he spoke again his voice was even more strained, "You took away his Light, and with Master Yugi," a harsh blow and a nearly shrill scream that he didn't have any right to speak his aibou's name.  He gulped to force it out, "gone it is leaching away what light he has in him.  His sense of Mercy is of most prime concern, and his sanity.  Without him, his sense of Justice is extremely ruthless." 

The Dark Sage sighed when the attack let up, glancing over at the shadowed boy. "Master Yami is Dark, he is ruthless, but his only restraint was Master Y--Hikari, the other half of his soul.  Master Hikari is gone, and you took him away, effectively ripping his being in half.  The only reason why he hasn't ordered your deaths is because you can bring him back."  The Sages all exchanged looks and as one their personal shields dropped allowing the dark energy to connect to them, shuddering and coming under their master's emotions as well.

Yami only purred, smiled and nuzzled his Dark Magician of choice again. 

There was no doubt that he _wanted to kill them all. _

*

_"No! No! NO!" A whiplash of bright, judging light flashed in front of his eyes, "Judgment of Avarice." A pause, change of scene to the next day—"I'm rich! Look at all this money! It's all mine! Mine!" Joey's face, a roll of eyes at the bully in the leaves throwing them into the air, "That guy's finally cracked."_

Yugi whimpered, covering his ears.

_"Let's play a game. Each of us will only use one finger." "Fine," the criminal holding the gun grinned. "I will use my thumb." "I'll use my index finger." A hand reaching into the pocket, pulling out a zippo lighter, flicked open and lit with his thumb and lights the man's cigarette then—places it onto the gun barrel, still lit. The fire flickers as the criminal gulps, watching nervously, lips poised, cigarette slipping from the mouth—Screams, so many horrible screams as the table and criminal is lit on fire from previous liquor spilled._

He started to rock back and forth, murmuring to himself. The images, they were everywhere. They won't leave him alone. Yugi shivered, sniffling, listening as the dementors passed his cell again.

_"Yugi! Why don't you ever listen to me? I told you time and time again not to smoke and here you are! It's those kids you hang out with, isn't it? I have half-a-mind to ban you from speaking to them again!" "NO! They're my friends! You don't care about me, you're always away with that new boyfriend and never home with me and I HATE IT! Why can't you stay home with me? You don't love me anymore!" "YUGI! Get back here!" "I HATE YOU!" Later, the harsh ring of a phone call and—"I'm sorry, Mouto-san. I'm afraid I have terrible news. Your Okassan has been in an accident."_

Tears slide down his cheeks, a never-ending river, and felt more of him self slip away as he tried to think of his happy memories. He could feel himself running after them but they floated farther and farther away. He wondered if he was ever happy, if maybe the happiness had been a dream and this was how he had always lived- in Darkness, listening to screams and the sounds of the tortured.

Violet eyes closed as he curled around himself as the dementor's passed his cell once more.

****

**Yami, Yami . . **

_Dark . . Dark ._** .**

*

Yami frowned and tilted his head.  He thought he had heard something. "Kill them, one every hour on the hour, until my Hikari is back with me, we can start with the Weasleys, there's too many of them already..."  He pressed against Meioh's leg firmly and smiled out at the Gryffindor table, eyes hooded as if with pleasure, "_That_ one, I think, he caused my aibou so much pain," he murmured and one of the monsters with a blade drifted a little towards Ron, an expression of sick pleasure and anticipation on its face that was a perfect mirror of Yami.

"M-Master," stammered out the Dark magician, who had finally put down his staff so he could lean against it tiredly, and had several guards protecting him from hexes as he was the main power conduit.  Anyone with a quarter of a brain could figure out if he went down so would the rest of them. 

"Master Yami," his voice was strained, "Even if Master Yugi was ordered to be brought to you this instant it would be hours before you were reunited...perhaps," He swallowed and closed his eyes tight, inhaling deeply before continuing. "Perhaps, every four hours would be more reasonable?" 

 The shadowy hands knotted in the purple tunic and the arms gripped him tighter, black electric-like energy radiated out from him, up and down the form.  He cried out, nearly collapsing, leaving no question that grievous pain had just been inflicted on him. 

"Are you Questioning me, monster?" The voice purred, darker than a Dementor, sweet as death and something primal.  "I can shred you as easily as I could a human soul, easier, even. I can always get another Guide." Another cry was wrung from the Dark Magician as insubstantial hands moved though his form as if to comfort him and came out bloody.

Yami only grinned in triumph-no- it was the grin of a child eating a sweet they enjoyed after a long day, or of sheer delighted amusement.

"P-Please, Master!  I serve you and your Hikari both...Surely Master Yugi would be saddened by needless slaughter..."

The remains of the sparks let up and Meioh's grip on the staff loosened as the pain faded.

"Very well."  

The two ghosts, the Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick floated over to where Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table. With all the fuss going on in the hall right now, no one noticed their movements. 

Draco kept his gaze fixed on the shadowed form of Yami, but he could see more than the others. He could see the solidness of his form, the way his clothes shifted as he moved. When he took his eyes off the pharaoh for a second, he could tell the others in the Hall hadn't seen any of this at all. What they could see was his spirit, he concluded, but not is solidness as if he could be touched.

With all the time he had talked with Yami and Yugi, he had never really understood the deep connection they had with each other. When he had first thought of it as insanity he mused that they were the same. But looking at Yami now, and comparing him to what he knew of Yugi, it made him doubt they really were the same person. It was so hard to compare the nicer boy to this insane maniac calming talking about killing people every four hours.

Draco jumped, startled. His gaze faltered as he turned his attention to the two ghosts behind him. "What is it?" He hissed quietly. "What do you want?"

"Where is your elfin warrior?" The Bloody Baron floated closer to Draco. "He could be of some use as of now, to protect the students."

The Slytherin eyed the spirit carefully, when had he the time to figure out he had Legolas? They had been careful to make sure he was able to stay hidden. "He's here," he muttered finally. "But he's the last resort."

Nearly Headless Nick frowned. "What ever for, he could destroy these monsters and that would leave the spirit unable to hurt any students!"

Draco rolled his eyes, typical Gryffindor behavior from this ghost. No wonder he was their ghost. "Don't be stupid, he isn't nearly as powerful as even one of those creatures." He took out Legolas' card to show to the spirits. "He has lower defense and attack abilities than the Dark Magician, Meioh, and he would destroy himself if he tried to attack."

  
"Then why doesn't he attack those girl ones?"

He sighed, resisting the urge to rolling his eyes again. It wouldn't be proper to do look too childish even if everyone's eyes were on the monsters and not one him. "Then the other monsters would attack him and destroy him. If you want to get the monsters out of the Hall, Meioh has to be hurt—the Dark Magician currently being felt up, correction," he said after a second glance, "_humped_, by Yami," he sounded slightly amused, "because he's the one channeling the power holding the other monsters in this realm, like a living wand."

"Oh," Nearly Headless Nick replied. The Bloody Baron and Draco shared similar looks of irritation at the Gryffindor ghost.

_Bloody stupid Gryffindors, _they thought.

**_TBC_**

A/N: I gave Nemi a co-authoring of this chapter because she's helped me a lot with the general story line and this chapter. She's the one that wrote Evil-Yami so well. I had no part of it.

Anyway from what I can tell, this story is no where near finished and will probably become my longest one yet. I have decided this story will have no sequel as I'm afraid it would spoil the general rightness of the storyline I have set up. But I will have several enjoying chapters ahead for you all to satisfy your curiosity as to what we're planning.

**But I Nemi shall do my best to make her reconsider!**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a little short. I've been busy doing homework and senior year stuff for High School. I'll get the next one out faster as I'll have more days off in school and half-days. I think one of my teachers said we only have 15 full days of school in November and then lots of half-days and days off. ^.^

And I'm SO excited I've gotten so many reviews. I know I don't thank my readers like I should, but I want you all to know I'm very happy to get your comments and questions. I wouldn't write without those because I feel as if I write for nothing. THANK YOU!


	15. Interlude: Outside Hogwarts

**Egyptian Sorcery: Interlude #2**

By AlantisB

_*_

_"Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter."__  
-Madame Rosmerta_

*

HOSTAGE SITUATION AT HOGWARTS

By Jack Poker

It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic that dangerous levels of dark magic were released inside Hogwarts. From an anonymous person inside the castle, the Ministry has learned that the castle is under a hostage situation!

Earlier today, Minister Fudge and three aurors had gone to Hogwarts to take control of a situation that had arose, souls of students have been ripped out from their bodies! One student told reporters, "I didn't see anything. But I heard this yell and that's when the screams started."

Yugi Mouto, a fellow student at Hogwarts, was charged with stealing souls and taken to Azkaban. It was well known throughout the school that the boy was insane, but he was able to function normally in a school environment. However, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bakura, said that he could see the dark was deep in the boy and that he should be closely watched.

"He's a troubled boy. Perhaps having him enrolled in school is not the best idea. I suggested to the Minister himself that Mr. Mouto's magic could affect his unstable mentality, he may be dangerous to those around him," Professor Bakura proclaimed.

However, soon after Yugi Mouto's leave, the ghosts of Hogwarts told the professors and the Minister at the feast (a celebration held for the capture of Yugi Mouto and the stop of the soul-stealing) that the boy had not been insane. It seemed as if a spirit had possessed the boy from time to time and the boy had called him Yami.

News had reached the guardian of Yugi Mouto, Meioh Mouto, and he rushed to Hogwarts to argue with the decision to send his charge to Azkaban without trial and that his charge had not stolen souls. Meioh Mouto revealed himself to be a creature that the boy had summoned and had used as his guardian. From the reports given, it seemed the trouble escalated from there as the situation grew dire as the creature summoned more of his own family.

The spirit called Yami revealed his presence and took control of Meioh Mouto, using him to take the monsters under his control. Threats of "penalties" up to and including the destruction of souls were issued by the spirit if his host was not back to Hogwarts in four hours. Then he would destroy a soul and wait another four hours.

*

The spirit continued to stare down the Minister with the same dark smirk that had been there since the beginning. Constantly the eyes watched his every move, he felt like a vampire was staring him down. The same bloodlust graced the crimson eyes, the same thirst to kill. Fudge swallowed hard reflexively as he stared into those eyes.

The spirit had told the people in the Great Hall he was going to play games with the children every four hours. Meioh, the lead Dark Magician had talked him into it, citing it would be worse than death and that Yugi would be upset if he killed people, but he can remove the penalties.

When the first game was about to start, the crimson eyes searched the room and then they settled onto the Gryffindor table. Yami glided over with the same ghostly grace of the Dementors, his eyes focusing on one person as he smiled with an insane glint in his eyes—it was Ron Weasley he stopped in front of. 

Ron swallowed hard, staring at the spirit before straightening up. He was not going to be afraid of this spirit. He would show the entire school that he had what it took to be a true Gryffindor in the face of danger.

"Shadow Game of Chess," was all Yami said. He looked smugly at Ron, wondering if the boy would back down so he could just start the torture on his soul immediately. 

Draco knew from the start Ron would loose. He had to admit that Weasel could play a decent game of chess and he was known as the best chess player in school but Yami was better. He would know, he had played the spirit himself and he had lost.

Ron stood up determinedly as he nodded. "Alright, I agree!" Hermione stood up beside him and folded her arms. "You aren't going in this alone, Ronald Weasley! I won't let you." "What! No—" "It's better if two of us play, Ron," she whispered to him, glancing at Yami. "We'll have a better chance of defeating him. Who knows what tricks he'll play?" Ron frowned and nodded slightly.

"Two on one, fair odds," Yami walked out to the center of the hall and the monsters back up. Ron and Hermione found themselves in the center of a circle of the monsters, Yami standing across from them. They were surrounded. The area misted and became dark as a giant chess board sprung from underneath them. The two Gryffindors recognized it to be the same one from their first year. Ron looked around and noticed he was standing in the king's spot and Hermione was standing in the queen's. Across from them, Yami was the black king. "Choose your players. I chose the Dark Magicians."

Ron chewed on his lip as he thought and then said, "I chose the Gryffindors!" 

Suddenly Gryffindors of all ages filled up the white section of the board. The first and second years were the pawns. Two third years were the knights. Two of the fourth years were rooks and the two bishops were a six and seventh year student. Yami's side of the board was filled up with Dark Magicians, except each one had a symbol of what their piece was. The pawns were regular Dark Magicians except they had spears. The knights had swords, the rooks had a flag, and the bishops had a cross painted on their armor.

Ron tried to make the first move, and found that it was more difficult than he had imagined. One of the first years folded their arms. "You won't get me killed, will you Ron?" She backed away a bit, stepping onto the white square next to her. The girl was lifted up by invisible hands and thrown off the board. Hermione cried out in shock, "What happened!"

"The rules are you must will your pieces to move. If they refuse, hesitate, or disobey the rules of the piece that they are playing, they are immediately taken off the board."

"You didn't say that in the beginning!"  
  


Yami smirked. "You moved before I could."

With that, the terrifying game started. Each move Ron directed was difficult, he could feel the Gryffindors being stubborn but they allowed themselves to be controlled because they didn't want to get thrown off the board like the first year girl. Even with the control given to Ron, it seemed as if it took a piece of him every time he moved. Sometimes whoever he moved seemed easier than the others, he didn't know why. But he could see Hermione was getting just as tired as he and it was confusing.

_Knight to E-3,_ he willed the Gryffindor playing the knight to move. The third-year moved.

Hermione cried out when the black knight took out the Queen-side rook the next turn. She fell to her knees and held herself, shivering. Ron felt himself grow angry and he immediately directed one of his pawns to take out the Dark Magician that was a pawn. 

Yami didn't react as Hermione had when the piece was taken. His eyes seemed to become a deeper red, closer to the color of blood. It was a spooky effect. Each time a piece was taken from Ron or Hermione, they cried out in pain and shivered. However, each time a piece was taken from the spirit his eyes seemed to deepen in the reddish tone until it was impossible to remember when his eyes weren't as such.

"Do not needlessly sacrifice your pieces, for your punishment you will live their deaths," the spirit sneered when Ron allowed one of the pawns be taken so that he may gain a space closer to the king. "Illusion of the Sacrifice!" 

Ron screamed as he felt the pain of what the Gryffindor would have gone through and took the pain for them. He could feel the spear enter his stomach, slicing his organs, scratching against bone—it was horrible. 

Luckily, if one was hurt in the game, after they are taken off the board, they seemed to magically be healed, if only a bit shook up.

"You seem to know how to sacrifice yourself even if you are a blind little bastard." The spirit grinned darkly at Ron.

 Soon the game was drawing to a close and the spirit was winning. Ron and Hermione were feeling worn out and stretched from the game, it was hard to even concentrate anymore. The spirit seemed perfectly fine with the strain, maybe a bit tired on the edges but not as much as the two teens.

Then, what Draco had predicted, came true. The rook Dark Magician checkmated Ron, the king. Ron bowed his head, feeling the rush of his ability to control his housemates leave him. He faintly heard Hermione's scream and then his own echoed in the Great Hall as their souls were forcibly taken from their bodies. 

The spirit chuckled darkly as the Great Hall watched in horror.

*

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, you can not hide the puzzle from the Dark Lord forever. When I find you, I will slit your throat and hang you over the desert as a sign of His power." A dark laugh echoed oddly in the breeze and it made the Sphinx shiver. It did not want to get caught by the non-human. She had had no fear of dying, but she had a job to do, guard the Millenium Puzzle.

Along the edge of the forest there were not as many dark creatures but it was still dangerous territory to be treading on. A shadow darted from tree to tree in the night seemingly no more than a whisper on the wind as it hunted for its prey as it tittered between the safe ground and the danger. It moved swiftly through patches of dense trees as it searched for the precious treasure. 

When it reached a different patch of trees, the shadow stopped, sensing something, and climbed high in a tree to get a better view. The shadow hovered over a small clearing, undecided for a course of action. Should it attack now, grab the treasure and run, or should it pounce, slice the creature's throat, and then grab the head and the treasure?

The Sphinx made the decision for the shadow as she turned around and roared at him. Bakura chuckled darkly, pouncing from the tree branch, knife glinting oddly in the light as he slashed at the throat. The sphinx twisted her body down under the knife and then slashed at the over-extended arm with her claws. She hissed in pain when the professor lashed out with the other arm, also holding a hidden knife. The Sphinx backed up in pain, the millennium item around her neck swinging with the movement. 

Light filtered through the trees reflected on the puzzle, drawing the tomb raidor's eyes towards it. He lunged again, his fingers grazing the gold when a fury of red and gold attacked him from the sky. Bakura snarled, slashing at the thing with sharp claws and beak, peaking and ripping pieces of the meat from his arms. The musky smell of blood floated through the air as the Sphinx backed up to hide in the bushes and watch the fight.

Soon the flying fiend managed to drive off the controlled Bakura and he ran away in a hasty retreat. Fawkes chirped as she landed, ruffling her feathers and looked over at the Sphinx.

The Sphinx soon came out of the bushes and sat down, one of her paws was bleeding and she licked the wounds. The phoenix sang as she wobbled over and cried on one of the more damaged paws. Fawkes continued to sing as they sat in the clearing, the forest eerily silent throughout the entire song. After the phoenix finished, the sphinx lowered her head and pawed off the puzzle hanging around her neck. 

Fawkes chirped a thank-you as she picked it up with her beak and flew away, leaving the Sphinx to wander back into the forest onto the path that would lead her to the half-human's hut where her pen was located. She was hungry and those new puzzles she had received seemed just the sort of fun she wanted. One adventure was enough for today.

**_TBC.._**

****

**A/N: Well, I have no excuse for taking so long in this. The hard truth is, I had major writers block for this interlude. I didn't know what to write! So I waited and waited, worked out other story ideas, etc. Then Christmas happened and it was a mad rush with my family for the party. After that, I more writer's block, which wasn't good! Then my mom broke her foot, and let me tell you, whiny mothers are more annoying than whiny kids, trust me! So I managed to finish it today, even though Nemi had been begging me and poking me to get it done for months. So there you go! Its like two chapters because of the real chapter after this. Merry Belated Holidays!**


	16. Yugi

**Egyptian Sorcery**

By AlantisB **_(and Nemi!)_**

_"'Course Dumbledore trusts you. He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me -- I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, know what I mean?" -Moody_

"Minister, your time is short. If you do not call back the boy, I fear that you shall have the blood of these students on your hands." The Bloody Baron warned, floating off to the side of the teacher's table. Professor Flitwick shivered and sank further in his seat. He never did like ghosts and as far as he was concerned, the Baron was the worst of them all, even Peeves.

"Far worse than blood," the Dark magician crooked out, leaning heavily on his staff. The shadow seemed to coo over him and try to help the tall being to stand up.  But its every touch wracked the Duel Monster with pain. "Far, far worse than blood," he continued painfully.

Legolas watched the drama unfold in the Great Hall with trepidation. Things were going down hill far too fast for his liking and he had to break it up somehow. One look at the Dark Magician Girls, the Dark Sages, the Magicians of Black Chaos, and the rest of Meioh's extensive family made him fear for his life. He was just a newly made Shadow teacher, how could he defeat them all? He wasn't that strong, even with the extra boost from an apprentice in the art of shadow battling.

The fact that the Slytherin table was against a wall was one thing to be thankful for, it allowed him to sneak up to where Draco was placed at the table, near the middle, and no one could see him. Yami and his psychosis being the focus of all in the Hall helped his movements greatly.

"Perhaps I should fetch M--Yugi, and return him to the school," he said quietly to Draco, startling the Slytherin yet again from the drama. He turned slightly in his seat and narrowed his eyes at the Shadow teacher. 

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know where this Azkaban is, Master, and you're usually so _observant _of these things." Legolas muttered back with sarcastic wit. He didn't think he wanted to pick up Yugi anyway. He didn't want to see his former master in such a state that he may be in if Yami was anything to judge by.

"Legolas, do something!" Draco replied with a bit of an edge. He had never seen his friend so unusually dark like he is now, which is why he had thought his friend might be a Gryffindor when he was going to be sorted. But seeing the way Yami is now, and what he knew of their supposed merging, it made him see the potential Yugi had for becoming a Dark wizard.

Legolas pushed some of the students to make room and sat down, calmly drinking from Draco's pumpkin juice. The students grumbled about the extra person seated but didn't take their eyes off the show. He snorted in disgust, how could they be observant if they never bothered to take their eyes off the show? Weren't Slytherins supposed to be observant? 

"What are you doing, elf?!"

"Having my last meal before our timely deaths," said Legolas. 

The conversation started to attract some of the monsters. The Dark Magicians gravitated towards Legolas and watched him with hawk eyes. "The not-elf has come out to play?" one said, sounding distracted and amused but not all there, "Silly thing trying to cleanse yourself of the taint of your first life, trying to be a real elf that you stole a hero's name.  Silly _yrch." _

Legolas glared at the dark magicians. It was time to try and break up the show, even if it managed to kill him. But no one was allowed to call him a _yrch_, it was more than just a passing insult. "I am calmly sitting here having a meal, which you have rudely interrupted. If you would kindly move? You are blocking the view of the Pharaoh." He sneered. It was easy for Draco to see why the Celtic Guardian had become his Shadow Teacher-- he was sarcastic and had balls, more than Meioh anyway.

The distinctly insane green and red Dark Magician mockingly bowed and stepped to the side.  The Pharaoh was there, blood red eyes gleamed in unholy amusement, shadow writhing like flames and reaching for Legolas. "_Dirty Yrch_," Yami smirked.

Legolas hissed slightly, hurt by the insult coming from his former master. He knew the Pharaoh had learned of the history of his kind. Orcs had become duel monsters to shed the darkness of their previous lives using reincarnation. It was a process that they hoped could finally allow them to the Halls of Mandos.  In their new forms, the new monster elves often took on hero names of true elves and he had chosen Legolas.

Legolas snarled as he slammed his hands on the table, his anger finally getting to him. "Thats enough! I am an elf," his form shimmered before the eyes of the Great Hall, showing his true elf form with the extremely long pointy ears and the marking under his eyes. His clothes flowed with a swift current of magic into the barbarian armor of his dueling garb. "I am not a _yrch_ anymore!" 

"_Dirty Yrch, not even one of the first ones, born from orcs, lived an orc, died an orc.  Banned from after life," Yami smirked and tugged on the armor of his Dark Magician, even as the monster winced as more shadow licked his form. "Quendi, even Avari, don't have markings under their eyes, and they don't wear armor like that."_

 "Dirty disgusting orc trying to be what its not," the other Dark Magicians taunted from all around him causing the Slytherin students to try and hide under the table as the monsters floating around where Legolas was sitting. A few Slytherins escaped and ran to hide behind the teacher's table.

Black flames flickered and briefly licked at Yami's form, drawing scraps of light out, his hikari's touch. 

"I am an elf, a new race of elves, a warrior elf. I am a monster of the Shadow Realm." Legolas clenched his fists, forcing himself to not draw his sword on the Pharaoh. He could not be a traitor and go against the one he had sworn to, even if he was Draco's card now. Draco was to be the Pharaoh's priest and thus he was also forced to serve the Pharaoh too. "I am an elf, not a _yrch_."

"_Monster elf," Yami said, putting stress on the first word, his form shaking and flickering with anticipation.  Suddenly he lunged out and putting his arms into the monster, through him. He embraced him and pulled him close, drawing white flames out of Legolas's body.  "Sacrificed so many times for him, his touch his deep in you, give it to me!" He hissed loudly into one delicately pointed ear. His arms came out the other side of the elf, folded over him in a hug, marred with blood though there was no wound. _

Legolas hunched over in pain, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. The pain! He felt parts of himself being ripped out from his very core, his essence. "No..! N-No.." He trailed off weakly.

"Give me my Hikari's touch.  More mine than yours.  Can drink it all in with out eating you all up, give it to me."

"M-mine.. i-it's my g-gift from him," Legolas rasped, his hands itching to try and pull Yami out but he wouldn't dare to touch him. It would suck out more of the light. "..M-mine-"

"Mine.  He is MINE."  The voice was forceful, but full of pain and ragged.  "Give him back to me."

"It's not him," his voice was weaker now. "No matter how much you get, it won't be him."

The painful truth hurt, it sting Yami down to his core. The spirit twisted, throwing the elf clear across the great hall, sending the body tumbling over the heads of the students to crash into the far wall, roaring like a tortured animal ending in the shrilling, dying scream of a rabbit. 

"Legolas!" Draco rushed over to the fallen Celtic Guardian. He didn't even think of the consequences as he kneed down to check if he was hurt. "Legolas," he whispered as he tried to put the monster on his back. It was the bond of the Shadow teacher and student that had caused him to rush over without thinking. To make him, Draco Malfoy, act like a sodding Gryffindor.

The spirit was on his knees nimbus of pure light hovering above and around him.  He was shaking and covering his face, his body becoming a more solid existence--to become something recognizably human, with skin and clothing and hair. He was screaming, "Aibou!  Aibou!" The Dark Magicians were swept with him, staggering under the force of his emotions. 

"This has gone far enough!" The minister yelled over the scream. "You are out of hand. The boy has stolen souls and nothing will change the decision made by the Board of Governors and myself. He will stay in Azkaban where dark wizards such as him should be, locked behind bars."

The small form quieted. The body was shifting, rapidly flickering.  First leather clad, armor and a cape from hundreds of years ago, then a long cloak and gold, bare chest.  The shifting moved faster and randomly moving. And it settled, and the pharaoh stood up, Ra, his heavenly father, rose and set upon his head.  Darkness and Time curled at his feet like hunting dogs leaving he-who-was-pure, the core there for all to see.  It was the Nameless Pharaoh. 

Eyes of blood stared at Fudge's watery ones and with regal slowness he raised his arm up, palm out. Meioh was the first Dark Magician to notice the change that had come over his Master and he gasped in awe. 

The Pharaoh had returned. 

At least temporarily. 

Fudge, the coward that he was, surprised all in the Great Hall by standing where he was. He would not back down from this spirit. The decision was final. 

"...aritu-na auset em uaa hru t'a neter; sesep-a em-bah Ausar em ta en maaheru, en ka en Ausar Ari..." The pharaoh murmured. 

"May there not be a seat for you in the boat when the gods go forth, may you not be received into Osiris's presence in the land of triumph," Meioh rapidly translated along with Yami, looking pale and upset. 

The Pharaoh blinked.  "I am Horus on Earth. I am the son of Ra. I am He-Who-Shattered-His-Soul-For-The-Sake-Of-The-World. As if I'd slept a thousand years underwater I wake into a new season. I am the blue lotus rising. I am the cup of dreams and memory opening--I, the thousand-petal flower." He spoke some more and then raised the hand flexed marginally, fingers stiffening and spreading as he pronounced his punishment on the foolish man, "SOUL SHA--" 

"YAMI!  DON'T!"

 The pharaoh's hand was stopped as everyone's heads turned as one to see a boy stumbling in with the help of some aurors. In the blink of an eye the Pharaoh was gone, leaving a boy in muggle leather clothing behind, fading into blackest shadows which rushed his Aibou. 

The silvery bits of light joined with the young one and the tortured pharaoh's aura as the darkness tried to merge. Slowly, Yami slid down his other's form, weeping.  Kneeling as a supplicant, forehead pressed to the tops of Yugi's feet, fingers curved around the backs of his ankles.

"Yami," a tired voice said, cracked and dry, quiet.  You could hear a pin drop in the hall. The spirit raised his head and Yugi pet him tenderly. "T-they told me what you did.  Please give them their souls back for me, please?"  His voice was reedy but the shadow god nodded silently, eyes adoringly upon his Aibou. 

Yugi looked over at the brown-haired girl, Hermione and Ron, whose body was also slumped over as if sleeping. Both had had their souls sucked out in the matter of time it took the outside world to realize the hostage situation in Hogwarts and to get Yugi out of prison to stop the maddened spirit.

"I didn't destroy any souls," he said in the voice of a small child trying to impress their parents. 

Yugi smiled and caressed his face more, "I'm happy.  They're just sleeping now, right?" Another happy nod under his hands made the smile wider.

A phoenix sung quietly as it entered the hall. Several students and teachers who had at one point in time visited the Headmaster's office could tell it was Fawkes. He swooped down. Yami pressed into Yugi's hands like a cat, hugging him around his knees as the large bird dropped the puzzle back around Yugi's neck. The spirit and the boy slowly merged together. 

Meioh absently recited the next lines from what the pharaoh had quoted. 

"At dawn the sun rises naked and new as a babe; I open myself and am entered by light. This is the joy, the slow awakening into fire as one by one the petals open, as the fingers that held tight the secret unfurl. I let go of the past and release the fragrance of flowers. 

I open and light descends, fills me and passes through, each thin blue petal reflected perfectly in clear water. I am that lotus filled with light reflected in the world. I float content within myself, one flower with a thousand petals, one life lived a thousand years without haste, one universe sparking a thousand stars, one god alive in a thousand people."

**_TBC.._**


End file.
